


Hot as Hell

by starlightstarshine



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demons, M/M, Supernatural Elements, could be major later idk, demon he tian, guan shan swears a lot, minor jian yi/zhan zheng xi, they all swear a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightstarshine/pseuds/starlightstarshine
Summary: Mo Guan Shan accidentally summons a demon and now that demon won't go away.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a manga: Konya Mo Nemurenai.  
> [Wattpad Link](https://my.w.tt/UiNb/8HiuyOA6OJ)  
> [follow me on tumblr if you want!](https://to-be-or-not-to-be-a-fangirl.tumblr.com/)  
> 

Mo Guan Shan really couldn’t believe his luck.

“For fucks sake, why can’t we meet somewhere normal?!”

She Li gives the other a questioning look, “Should I have brought you to a church instead?”

Wrapping his arms around himself in an attempt to suppress back the shivers that rise up his spine, Guan Shan takes one good look at the house they are standing in front of and every fiber in his body tells him to run away. His unnatural stubbornness and fear of She Li keep his feet rooted in place as his eyebrows twitched in annoyance at the situation he put himself in.

_Of course, She Li would bring me to an abandoned and probably haunted house, of course._

Resting on a hill in literally the middle of nowhere, the Victorian-styled house was gaunt and dreary. All life seemed to have drained from it as trees surrounding it were bony and bare from leaves, not an inch of grass on the land was alive, and no living being, not even the insects or birds, seemed to have neared the property for years. The windowpanes sagged in dust and fog, and the dark bricks were slowly crumbling away as if with a single tap of a finger the whole infrastructure would collapse.

Guan Shan grinds his teeth in annoyance, “Are you sure this is safe?”

She Li rolls his eyes, kicking Guan Shan’s shin as he proceeds towards the door, he says, “Come on forward princess.”

Warily eyeing Li, Guan Shan groans in annoyance as he steps forward to the house that looks like it could suck the life out of him.

Stepping into the house while another shiver runs down his spine, Guan Shan rubs his hand in nervousness as he takes a look at the interior that looks as bad at the exterior.  

Dust circled the air, crowding around every inch of the building, causing Guan Shan to wrinkle his nose to hold back a sneeze. The musty air and the smell of something burning, added no merit to the air, causing Guan Shan to almost gag. Spiderwebs embrace every corner, every crook, and cranny of the house, causing Guan Shan to shiver thinking about how many spiders there were in this building. A whole civilization seemed to dwell in a single corner. A strange buzzing noise causes him to grind his teeth in both annoyance and fear.

_Where is this noise coming from?_

Darting his eyes around he tries hard to not pay attention to the drawings on the walls and floor; the many symbols were engraved into every plane space of the house in red and the red looks awfully like blood.

Guan Shan tries really hard to not think much about it.

“Nice place, isn’t it?” She Li asks, his gaze finding interest in the spider web on one of the walls.

Guan Shan winces as he sees a spider crawl around that spiderweb.

“Just tell me what you want She Li.”

She Li smirks and turns his attention back to Guan Shan, “Are you sure you don’t want a house tour first?”

Guan Shan clenches his teeth in anger. He really hates that bastard.

“Where do you even find these places?”

 “The internet.”

“I love the effort but next time a bakery would do.”

Li leans towards Guan Shan, “I get turned on when I see you frightened though.”

Guan Shan digs his fingernails into his palms, “Shut the fuck up asshole.”

Li laughs, a laugh so obnoxious and eerie that it scares Guan Shan more than the house. 

“Just tell me what you want Li.”

She Li moves closer to Guan Shan, and it takes every bit of Guan Shan’s willpower to not take a step back.

“Remember the deal we made, the ‘I will offer you money, and you will lay low for a while’ deal.”

Guan Shan squints his eyes in thought, “Yeah I have been laying low since then.”

“Great, I just brought you here to let you know that when you go to school tomorrow you would probably be suspended for sexual harassment.”

_What_

_The_

_Fuck_

Guan Shan stands there in silence.

She Li smiles wickedly, “That’s it you may leave if you like.”

Guan Shan swings at him.

Li catches that swing, almost effortlessly, “You are too predictable Red Hair.”

“You bastard!” Guan Shan screams, swinging his other hand.

Li catches that too and rolls his eyes, “Honestly your reputation is already under the drain, who cares if you damage it a bit more. A little suspension won’t do _you_ any harm.”

Guan Shan blinks back bitter tears as he recalls his mother’s voice this morning.

_“Don’t get yourself into any trouble.”_

He had scoffed and walked away, but in his head, he promised himself to do just that.

What would she say if she heard about the accusation?

Her son a rapist, her husband in prison.

_She would kill herself._

Guan Shan grew angry with the thought. He tries to wriggle away from Li’s tight grip, but the more he tries to twist away, the stronger Li’s grip on him became.

 “You better stop squirming or I might dislocate your wrist.”

“Take it back!” Guan Shan screams under the pain of his wrist being turned the other direction.

_If he doesn’t stop he might actually shatter my wrist._

Li raises his eyebrows in amusement, “Take back the acquisition? They already believe you did it, they didn’t even need proof. They were like, ‘oh the scary red-haired guy did it, of course he did’, you really built a reputation at school.”

Guan Shan grinds his teeth in pain and anger, “You won’t get away with this.”

She Li loosens his grip on one of Guan Shan’s wrist slightly, smiling softly, “I already did. Who would people believe did it? You or the straight-A student who also, by the way, is the school president?

Guan Shan uses the opportunity of the release in grip to slip his hand out of Li’s and manages to land a punch square on Li’s face. Li sways at the impact but makes no further indication that Guan Shan had landed a punch on him. Li’s mouth bleeds but he pays no attention to it.

“You shouldn’t have done that.”

The hand that Li still had a grip on gets twisted and Guan Shan yelps in pain. Li kicks him so hard in the stomach that Guan Shan lands hard unto the ground. His head aches with the impact.

Li pins him down with one hand and raises his other for a punch.

_Fuck._

Li punches him so hard that Guan Shan feels a tooth in his mouth loosen, another punch and the tooth was loose, Guan Shan spits it out in and grimaces.

Li attacks Guan Shan’s stomach next, causing Guan Shan to cough up blood. Li laughs at that.

He punches again and again.

_I am going to die._

Guan Shan coughs up more blood and Li laughs again.

“You are fun to fuck around with Red Head.”

_God save me._

The buzzing grows louder.

Guan Shan feels his vision grow more and more blurry.

The buzzing fills his head until he couldn’t even hear Li’s maniac laughs anymore.

Guan Shan tries to twist away, but Li holds on to him, thrashing Guan Shan like a doll. At a point Guan Shan stops feeling the pain of the punches and lays still accepting his fate.

The buzzing grows even louder.

Li stops punching him.

The hands that pinned him down disappears.

She Li screams.

Screams through the buzz.

Guan Shan feels himself grow dizzy. Despite the fact that Li’s screams were piercing and his head was filled with that buzz, Guan Shan feels extremely tired.

The last thing he remembers is that Li’s screams had, for some reason, suddenly come to a halt.

* * *

 Guan Shan had never expected to wake up to a smiling face. 

A smiling face of an unfamiliar man.

He had short black hair, pale complexion, muscular arms that were pinning Guan Shan down, and a smirk that screamed all types of wrongs.

Seeing Guan Shan’s scared expression his smirk grows wider, “Sorry I am not God. But I am close enough.”

His deep voice frightened Guan Shan more than he can admit.

It just seems wrong.

Not human.

Guan Shan screams.

The man flinches, “Gosh you are loud.”

Guan Shan tries to twist out of the other’s grip, “Get your hands off me!”  He manages to exclaim, despite the fact that his tongue felt like sandpaper.

“Nice to see that you feel better.”

“Who the fuck are you?”

The man smirks, “If you calm down for a second I will tell you.”

Guan Shan stops struggling and instead resorts to glaring at the man as if his gaze would burn the other alive.

“What do you want from me?”

The man tilts his head in amusement, “Actually its what _you_ want from _me_.”

Guan Shan glares at him harder.

The man sighs. He removes himself off of Guan Shan and stands up. His body is wrapped in an oversized black cloak that seemed to hide his fit body as it was squeezed into a white shirt and tight pants. Looking at him as a whole, he seems to be around Guan Shan’s age, yet something about his eyes, the way he stood, the way he looked at the other, seemed ancient.  

With his hands on his hips and a disgruntled look on his face,  the man says, “You, human, have summoned me, therefore I am at your service.”

Guan Shan's gaze darts to the door, but he finds himself unable to move a single part of his body aside from his head.  

The man sighs again, “You humans are so predictable.”

“Who are you?”

The man smirks at the question, amused it was who are you, not what are you, “The demon you summoned”

Guan Shan feels his heart come to a halt.

_Demon?_

He screams again.

The man – demon rolls his eyes, “I love the screams of torment but yours is just getting annoying.”

With his heart in his throat, Guan Shan mumbles, “I didn’t summon you.”

The demon tilts his head and glances at the area next to where Guan Shan was lying down on, “I beg to differ.”

Guan Shan follows his gaze and sees that in the middle of a pentagram was his tooth.

He stares back at the man in horror.

The demon tilts his head to the other side, the smirk disappears from his face, “Don’t tell me that you _accidentally_ summoned me.”

Guan Shan weakly nods.

The demon looks at him, his eyes going dark, then suddenly the look fleets away as quickly as it came, and the man threw his head back into a deep, loud laughter.

His laugh seems to boom across the house, but unlike She Li’s laugh, it didn’t send Guan Shan feeling like hurling over the floor. Instead, it felt good, like something warm settled across his chest.

That freaks Guan Shan out more.

The demon’s fit of laughter turns into giggles, “I can’t…. how does one even… oh Lucifer…”

Guan Shan grows irritated, “Well now that you know that I didn’t mean to summon you can you fucking leave?”

The other flicks his cloak, “I can’t leave until I grant you a wish.”

Guan Shan feels himself relax.

_He is like a Genie._

_A dark-haired, mischievous, good fucking looking genie._

Then the realization hits him, “Wait if I summoned you, does that mean I am guaranteed a spot in hell? Do you take my soul after I die?”

The demon smirks again, “To be honest I think you already had a spot reserved in hell. And yes, I will take your soul when you die.”

He grins and Guan Shan winces, he didn’t like that at all.

“Wait where’s She Li?”

“The white-haired guy that was trying to kill you?”

Guan Shan grimaces at the memory, “Yeah him.”

“I turned him into ash.”

“You what?!”

“You’re welcome.”

Guan Shan shakes his head in disbelief, but he feels no remorse, “Doesn’t that count as a wish?”

The demon grins devilishly, “That was just an unintended casualty.”

“By the way, why the fuck am I glued to the floor?”

“I didn’t want you to run away.”

Guan Shan glares at the demon, “I won’t.”

The demon stares back at him for a while. Taking in every part of Guan Shan, and Guan Shan feels an unintended shiver run up his spine.

“Fine.”

Guan Shan feels his body relax, he moves his fingers and sighs in relief when he sees them actually move. He gets up and twists his body one side, then to the other.

“Did you heal me?”

The demon shrugs, staring at Guan Shan as if he is a piece of meat being ready to be eaten, “Maybe.”

Guan Shan runs his tongue across his teeth.

“Couldn’t put your teeth back, there were complications. It was a sacrifice after all.”

“I still have one wish?”

The demon raises his hands, “Anything you desire.”

Guan Shan stares at the demon, actually stares at him, taking in everything that has happened in the previous hour, and suddenly he feels incredibly tired.

“I wish to go home.”

The demon raises an eyebrow, “You are strange. You can wish for anything and you wish to go home?”

Guan Shan nods.

The creature walks towards him slowly, “You can have anything. An infinite sum of money, fame, girls and all you want is to go home?”

Guan Shan gulps. The creature’s face was mere inches away from his, but he didn’t have the strength to move away, it was as if the demon’s gaze was holding Guan Shan in place, rooting him to the spot near the other.

“Yeah.”

The demon smiles, not a smirk, a smile, or something of that sorts. A lifting of the mouth where it didn’t have an evil or disturbing connotation. 

“I guess you _are_ different then. As you wish my red-headed human.”

Before the demon snaps his fingers, Guan Shan asks the question that has been bothering him during their conversation.

“Do you have a name?”

The demon tilts his head in surprise, as if no one has ever asked, or bothered to ask this question before. In a soft voice, he replies, “He Tian.”

The demon snaps his fingers.

Guan Shan finds himself in the comfort of his bed. He sighs in relief. The previous events feel like a dream. A nightmare. He can almost pretend it was so.

He hears a cough.

Startled, he turns to the direction of the noise as he sits up in bed. Sitting there, perched on the end of his table is the demon, He Tian, he looks smug and almost embarrassed…?

“What the fuck do you think you are doing here?”

He Tian shrugs, he leaps gracefully to the floor, his cloak swishing behind him, “Change of plans I guess I can’t leave. Do you have a spare bed?”

“Fuck no!”

“I guess we can share. Not like I mind.”

The demon winks.

Guan Shan stares at him, heat rising up his face,

“GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!”


	2. 2

“We need to figure out our sleeping arrangements Red Head.”

“For the last time, my name is not Red Head.”

“You never told me your name.”

“I am not telling a _demon_ my name!”

He Tian huffs in annoyance, with his arms crossed and a disgruntled look on his face, he remarks, “You are so fucking irritating. It’s not like I need your name to curse you for eternity.”

Guan Shan’s eyes widen in shock.

He Tian smirks, “Got you scared, didn’t I?”

Guan Shan rolls his eyes, but his heart thrums hard in his chest, “Whatever...what the hell do you want from me? You already granted my wish. Shouldn’t you be gone?”

“Can I sleep on your bed? I’m dead tired.”

Guan Shan doesn’t move up from his seated position on his bed, “Why. The. Fuck. Are. You. Still. Here?”

“I could kill you on the spot and just take the bed as my own.”

Guan Shan stares at the other, his gaze unwavering, “Why don’t you then?”

They stare at each other for a while, the atmosphere around them getting tense.

He Tian rubs his head tiredly and the tension breaks, “You are one fucking annoying human.”

“Yes, yes I am.”

With a sigh, He Tian mumbles, “I’m here because I don’t want to go back.”

Guan Shan squints his eyes in thought, “Okay but why are you at my house?”

He Tian shrugs, “I don’t know where else to go.”

Guan Shan’s eyebrows scrunch in annoyance, “And why don’t you want to back to wherever the hell you are from?”

He Tian ruffles his own hair, his expression almost seems bashful, “Arranged marriage.”

Guan Shan stares at the other in shock, “Marriage?”

He Tian shrugs, “My old man wants me to get married to some… it's some diplomatic shit, you, a mere human, wouldn’t understand.”

“Diplomatic? What the fuck are you a prince or something?”

He Tian smirks at that, “Seems like you aren’t some retarded human after all.”

Guan Shan couldn’t believe it, not only did he accidentally summon a demon, he summoned the prince of demons. With his luck he wasn’t too surprised.

With his heart in his throat he asks, “Won’t they try looking for you or something?”

He Tian stares at his nails, almost as if he is bored, “They would probably burn this country down looking for me and when they do I guess I’ll just go to the next.”

Guan Shan tries to swallow down his anger, he really does try hard to...But his temper gets a hold of him and he takes the pillow next to him and throws it at He Tian.

Hard.

He Tian almost flinches at the impact.

Almost.

Bitterly smiling as the pillow bounces away he growls, “You do understand that I am a demon, right?”

Guan Shan trembles in fear at the voice and the threat but while scrunching his forehead in concentration he tries to will the fear away, “All you are to me is petty. Find a hotel or something. Just get the fuck away from me.”

He Tian yawns, the threatening expression gone from his face, “Let me stay Red Head.” His voice is almost a whine.

Guan Shan shakes his head.

He Tian scratches his head in tiredness, “You know what, how about this? You let me stay and I will make sure nothing bad happens to anyone in your lineage for I don’t know… the next three generation?”

Guan Shan raises his eyebrows, “You can do that.”

“I am a demon, I can do anything.”

Guan Shan rolls his eyes at the statement and then yelps in surprise as He Tian plops down tiredly on the bed. He lays there, dangerously close to the other.

“What are you doing?!”

“Sleepy…” the demon mumbles, “Lost so much energy…. Saving you from… bastard….”

Guan tries to shake him awake but it was too late, He Tian had already drifted off into a deep sleep.

Guan Shan stares at He Tian’s sleeping face.

_For a demon, he sure looks angelic while sleeping._

Sighing tiredly, he decides to not even try lifting the other off the bed. Hearing his own stomach growl in hunger he decides to make dinner. His mother won’t be home for about three more hours, and he had that much time to figure out what to do with He Tian. If his mother found out about the demon it would be a disaster.

_I should be able to get rid of him somehow?_

_Right?_

* * *

 

Cooking is something that requires no thought to Guan Shan. It is something he could do in his sleep. It is the one thing he is proud of himself for. Especially his beef stew. Guan Shan knows his beef stew is unbeatable. Of course, the only person who has ever tried it was his mother, and a mother would compliment a dish, even if it's dirt, as long as it was their child who made it. But Guan Shan knows his beef stew is the best, he knows.

Just as he was setting the beef stew off the stove and unto the table the demon walks into the kitchen and takes a huge sniff of the air.

“That smells amazing.”                                        

Guan Shan frowns. At the moment he hated his amazing culinary skills.

“I thought you were tired.”

He Tian stretches his arms and yawns, “I took a power nap. I smelled something delicious so I woke up straight away. I’m starving.”

He walks up to the dish and peers down at it, pointing at it he asks, “Can I have that?”

Guan Shan smacks He Tian’s fingers away, “Don’t demons eat like blood or something? Besides I didn’t make enough for you.”

He Tian reaches for the spoon anyway and Guan Shan tries to grab it back from him.

“Let me try!”

“No fuckin way!”

They play tug and war with the spoon for a while and then someone pulls the spoon towards their direction a bit too strong and suddenly Guan Shan is on top of He Tian.

He Tian smirks in satisfaction and Guan Shan tries really hard not to smack his smug face.

Guan Shan hears the sound of the door unlocking and the thud of footsteps.

_Shit is mom home already?_

He attempts to remove himself from the other, but he fails. He Tian quickly wraps an arm around Guan Shan’s waist and pulls him closer.

Guan Shan clenches his teeth in anger, “Let me go you bastard.”

“Nah I quite like this position.”

The footsteps get closer and there is this uncomfortable clearing of a throat.

Guan Shan hesitatingly looks up to find his mom standing right by the entrance of the kitchen with a raised eyebrow.

Guan Shan pushes his way out of He Tian’s embrace and lands on the floor with a large thud. He Tian stifles a giggle.

“Hey mom,” Guan Shan manages to mumble from the floor.

Guan Shan’s mother sets her handbag on the table and says, “Mo Guan Shan, I didn’t know we had guests over.”

Guan Shan looks over at He Tian in panic. He Tian calmly gets up and extends his hand towards Guan Shan’s mother,

“Sorry for the intrusion. I’m Guan Shan’s close friend. He Tian.”

Then he smiles and Guan Shan’s mother practically melts.

* * *

Guan Shan scowls into his dish in discomfort. Right next to him is He Tian, who is gulping down the beef stew he made like air and right in front of him is his mom, who's staring at He Tian, the demon, with such fondness that it made Guan Shan want to run his head into a wall. 

His mother then turns towards her son and frowns,“Guan Shan you should have made more.”

Guan Shan’s scowl deepens, he looks up to glare at He Tian, who is still wolfing down his food.

He Tian glances up to meet Guan Shan’s intense gaze and smiles, swallowing down his food he says, “It’s really good Guan Shan.”

Guan Shan shivers as the way his name rolls out of He Tian’s mouth, seeing that He Tian’s smile grows wider.

Not noticing the obvious tension that oozes out the pair, Guan Shan’s mother smiles, “How long were you two friends?”

“Mom we are no-”

“A few weeks.” He Tian answers interrupting Guan Shan, “I helped him through a very _unfortunate_ event.”

She smiles sadly, “My son never fails to find trouble. Whatever happened, thank you for helping him get through it.”

He Tian’s smiles softly as he finishes the last bit of his meal, “I think it’s more like trouble tends to find him.”

Guan Shan couldn’t disagree with that.

Guan Shan’s mother glances at the clock, “It’s getting a bit late, wouldn’t your parents get worried?”

He Tian shrugs, wiping down his mouth he replies, “My parents and I… we… you can say we are in a fight.”

“Oh dear, is everything at home alright?”

He Tian smiles sadly, “Let’s just say I can’t go home for  while.”

Guan Shan clenches his teeth, _what an actor, someone get him an Oscar._

Guan Shan’s mother completely falls for it, she leans over to gently pat He Tian’s hands in comfort. “You can stay here for as long as you like. There is more than enough room in Guan Shan’s room. Right, Guan Shan?”

She stares at Guan Shan expectantly. Guan Shan starts to shake his head but his mother glares at him. Guan Shan frowns in annoyance and hesitatingly nods.

He Tian turns to Guan Shan and smirks,“Thank you, Guan Shan.”

Guan Shan resists the urge to crawl under the table and stay there forever.


	3. 3

Guan Shan wakes up sweating. He’s sweating in places that he has never sweated before and his throat is practically begging for water. Groaning in discomfort he turns over to the other side of his bed and practically yells in surprise when he finds He Tian sleeping right next to him. By instinct, he kicks the other harshly off his bed.

He Tian lands on the floor with a loud thump.

“Ow,” he hears the demon say. The next second he was back on Guan Shan’s bed, lying right on top of the other.

Guan Shan squeals at the weight, the extra weight on top of him not helping the overwhelming warmth that his body was suffering from.

“Get...off...of...me.”

“No,” He Tian mumbles back, blowing hot air unto Guan Shan’s neck, “You’re… being… punished…”

Guan Shan huffs in irritation, and with the strength, he didn’t know he had so early in the morning, he knees He Tian,  hard. He Tian groans and shifts away from Guan Shan, “Rude.”

Guan Shan rolls his eyes, glancing at the clock he swears, “I’m late.”

He Tian, from his sprawled position on the bed, gives the other a questioning look, “Late for what?”

Grabbing his towel Guan Shan answers, “School.”

“You go to school?”

“Uhh...yeah..”

“Wow, the education system on Earth must really suck.”

Guan Shan resists the urge to throw the towel at the other, as he turns the knob of the bathroom door he glares at the demon who is lazily watching him, “Don’t get any funny ideas.”

He Tian smirks, “What? Me? No way. I’m a good demon.”

Guan Shan rolls his eyes again, “Yeah right.”

_With the stunt you pulled this morning, you would probably jump in the shower while I’m still in there._

Guan Shan suddenly blushes at the thought, seeing that He Tian smirks wider.

“Your face is turning as red as your hair,” he comments.

Guan Shan shakes his head and slams the bathroom door loudly behind him while yelling the words shut up.

Right as Guan Shan turns the knob to welcome the sprinkle of water from the sputtering shower head, he hears footsteps. He freezes.

_God dammit._

The curtain of the shower ruffles and there’s a low chuckle. “Hey Guan Shan, can I borrow your clothes, I can’t just wear the cloak all day long.”  (A/N; so basically when He Tian met Guan Shan’s mother he was wearing the cloak XD)

“FOR FUCKS SAKE HE TIAN GET OUT!”

* * *

 “Why the sour face sweetcheeks?”

“If you call me ‘sweetcheeks’ one more time…”

“What are you going to do, kill me, the demon?”

Guan Shan growls in annoyance and He Tian smirks at the response.

Swallowing the last bit of the omelette that Guan Shan reluctantly made for him, He Tian stretches his muscular arms which are bulging in Guan Shan’s old black t-shirt, and says, “It’s been a long time since I have been to school Red Head, I’m excited to relive the experience. ”

Guan Shan, harshly grabbing He Tian’s dish responds, “You are going to stay here and make sure no one robs the house.”

“What?”

Turning the tap on to wash the dishes Guan Shan grimly responds, “There’s no way you’re coming to school with me.”

He Tian pouts, and whines, “But I waaannnaaa.”

His whine sounds like a low screech of a tire being rubbing harshly against the pavement.

Guan Shan slams the dishes he washed unto the rack, and turns around to glare at He Tian, “No.”

“Why not?”

“Uhhh I don’t know…  maybe because... you’re a demon?”

“I’m going to be bored at home.”

“Wow I so don’t give a fuck.”

“Wow I can tell you’re in a great mood.” He Tian responds, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Guan Shan grinds his teeth, “I have other things to worry about so forgive me for not caring about you being bored for one day.”

He Tian frowns, “What’s wrong Red Head?”

Walking to the table to grab his bag, Guan Shan bitterly says, “Like you fucking care.”

“Yeah, actually I do fucking care, believe it or not.”

Guan Shan huffs, slinging his bag across his shoulder he says, “The guy you burnt to ashes… he...accused me of sexual harassment so I will have to deal with that investigation today. They probably expect me to confess.”

“Wait you… sexually harassed that... guy?”

“No that’s not it...just...forget it.”

“I’ll come help you.”

Guan Shan stares at He Tian with his hands on his hips, “And how will you do that?”

“I’m a demon, I can do anything.”

* * *

 Walking to school, the last thing Guan Shan wanted to do was to recount his idiocy to a demon but there they were.

“So you’re telling me,” He Tian begins to say as Guan Shan finishes the story, “That you agreed to a deal without fully knowing what the deal was in the first place.”

“Look I was desperate for money.”

“Or you were desperate for trouble.”

Guan Shan clenches his teeth, “Hey you’re the one who said trouble finds me.”

“And I’m starting to realize that I was more correct than I originally thought I was.”

“Can you help me or not?”

He Tian for a while walks in silence, and Guan Shan patiently waits for a reply.

“No.”

“Fuck you.”

“I’m kidding Red Head, I will find a way to help you.”

Guan Shan kicks a stone in his path, his heart, for some reason, beating rapidly in his chest with those words.

“Why are you acting nice?”

He Tian raises his eyebrows, “I’m not _acting_ nice, I’m _being_ nice.”

Guan Shan scoffs, looking away he responds, “What would you want from me? As a repayment?”

He Tian’s gaze softens as he looks at the other, but Guan Shan doesn’t notice as his eyes were elsewhere, with a soft voice He Tian replies, “Let’s just say it’s payment for the beef stew.”

Guan Shan shifts his gaze back to the other, with a soft smile gracing his lips he asks as the other, “Was it that good?”

He Tian smiles back, his lips turning into something it doesn’t often, “The best I have tasted in my life, and trust me, I have lived for a long time.”

Guan Shan faces ahead with a proud smile on his face, “Of course, I’m the best beef stew maker this country has to offer.”

He Tian, without thinking, reaches forward and gently ruffles the other’s hair, “Of course you are.”

Guan Shan doesn’t flinch away at the touch,  like He Tian thought he would, instead he leans into it, laughter bubbling in his throat.

He Tian ends up smiling bigger than he ever thought he would.

Guan Shan’s laughter echoes across the empty street and He Tian’s ears rejoice at the sound.  


	4. 4

Standing in front of the school, Guan Shan realizes a problem.

“Fuck I didn't think this through.”

“What did you do now?” He Tian asks his hands on his hips.

Guan Shan scowls at the question, “I didn’t do anything, it’s just… how am I supposed to explain your… existence? I can’t just bring a random person into the school grounds.”

He Tian smirks, “Good thing I’m not a person.”

Guan Shan rolls his eyes, “Very helpful.”

He Tian slings his arm around Guan Shan’s shoulder, and to his disappointment, Guan Shan flinches, “I’m literally one of the most powerful demons in hell, I can get past your high school without getting noticed.”

A pair of females passes them and they both swoon at the sight of He Tian.

Guan Shan scowls at them.

He Tian smirks at the girls, and waves, causing them to swoon more,  then he turns to Guan Shan and coyly whispers,”Maybe a bit of attention won’t be bad.”

Guan Shan flings the arm on his shoulder away, “Look this not a fucking joke! I’m being charged for sexual assault and you’re looking forward to flirting with some girls?”

He Tian raises his arms in surrender, “Sorry. Didn't know you would get so jealous.”

“I’M NOT JEALOUS!”

Guan Shan winces at how loud his voice came out and sure enough, a couple of people turned to stare at them to see what the commotion was about.

He Tian smirks at the attention, “Nice job now everyone is staring at us.”

Guan Shan sighs.

“I’m just so… fucking tired.” Guan Shan says quietly as he rubs his eyes in exhaustion.

He Tian frowns at the sight of that, he reaches forward to grab Guan Shan’s hand away from his eyes, “Stop rubbing your eyes you are going to get pink eye.”

Guan Shan slaps the hands away, sniffling.

He Tian raises his eyebrows in shock, “Wait. Are you crying?”

Guan Shan looks down, his hands covering his face, “Shut the fuck up.”

“Red Head,” He Tian gently whispers, “Everything is going to be fine.”

But everything is not going to be fine. His mind wouldn’t stop replaying how his mother’s face would look once she heard the news. The disappointment and the sadness. How many times would Guan Shan have to see that expression on her face before he finally learned his lesson? When will he stop hurting his own mother?

Guan Shan sniffles, through a croaked voice he whispers, “I’m the worst son ever.”

Realization dawns unto He Tian, and his stupid demon heart, that is usually frozen, melts a bit.

“Your mother won’t know. Guan Shan, trust me.”

Guan Shan looks up,  his eyes red and his cheeks red with embarrassment, as he just teared up in front of someone he met a day ago. “And why would I trust you?”

He Tian grins and points at himself, “Because I’m your demon...”

He Tian then proceeds to bow and continues to say, “...And I am at your service.”

If people weren’t looking at them before they were sure looking at them now.

Guan Shan is too shocked to notice or to care. The sight of a being like He Tian, wearing casual clothes that he borrowed from Guan Shan, bowing in front of him, in front of the school where basically everybody treated him like scum, is a sight that sent shivers down his spine.

He Tian stands straight back up and whispers, “Was that enough to convince you, _master_?”

Guan Shan feels his body tremble at the last word.

Before he could reply, the last person he wanted to see appears at his side.

“Mo Guan Shan.” The boy says grimly to Guan Shan.

Guan Shan regards the boy with squinted eyes, “What do you want, Zhan Zheng Xi”

The boy, Zhan Zheng Xi, with muddy blonde hair, and eyes slanted in annoyance, replies, “I don’t want anything, but the school principal does. They are waiting for you in the office and they sent me to see if you’re outside and told me to call you in.”

“.....”

“So go the fuck inside.”

“You don’t tell me what to do Zheng Xi.”

Zhen Xi rolls his eyes, “Whatever,” and walks away.

He Tian whistles, “Wow you guys had some obvious tension. Care to explain?”

Guan Shan shakes his head, his hands trembling, “Later. I have to go in and deal with this shit now.”

He Tian pats the other shoulders and whispers, “You go first I’ll be behind you.”

“But how will you get in, the office won’t let you.”

The corners of He Tian’s lip lifts, “Invisibility.”

Guan Shan jaw drops in surprise, “You can… turn invisible?”

He Tian winks, “Don’t worry Red Head, You will be the only one who can see me.”

Guam Shan blinks rapidly to calm down his nerves.

He Tian gently pats the other’s shoulders, “Go first and I'll be right behind you.”

Guan Shan nods and enters the school grounds with his heart in his throat.

As he nears the office he hears soft footsteps behind him and he feels a slight touch to his shoulder.

“It’s me, don’t turn around, I’m invisible,” He Tian whispers, “You will be able to see me but I would just be a blur.”

Guan Shan nods. He Tian’s radiating warmth seems to calm Guan Shan down, and his tremors stayed calm until his eyes landed on the principal.

Guan Shan suddenly found it hard to breathe.

The principal, a middle-aged man, thin and wiry with a constant frown of his face and gleaming evil eyes, glared at Gua Shan as he walked in.

Guan Shan starts to tremble again.

He Tian’s hot breathe blows unto Guan Shan’s neck, “Guan Shan relax, I’m here alright.”

Guan Shan takes in a shaky breath.

“Sit down,” the principal commands. Guan Shan shakily nods and seats down in the nearest chair. Taking a deep breath he soaks in his surroundings. Sitting passively on the chair in front of him is a girl, who Guan Shan assumes is the girl he supposedly abused. She’s staring at the ground as if she wishes for the ground to swallow her up. Guan Shan wishes the same for himself. Behind her are what looks like a couple of her friends and, standing in the background are a bunch of other teachers, whispering among themselves, most likely wondering what is going on.

Standing right next to her is the principal and to her other side is what Guan Shan assumes to be her homeroom teacher. Guan Shan looks to his side and his heart falls as he realizes that there was no one next to him.

“Your homeroom teacher, Mr.Lee, couldn’t attend the meeting,” the principal roughly comments as he noticed Guan Shan’s glance.

Guan Shan bitterly sighs.

_Of course, no one came for him._

A strange hot wind breezes past him and Guan Shan turns to his left and is startled to find a strange gray mist hanging by his side. Even though the mist didn't have any proper figure, Guan Shan could tell it was smirking.

_That He Tian._

The principal clears his throat and Guan Shan brings his attention back to the front. Nobody seems to have noticed the mist, and Guan Shan’s mouth lifts a bit at that, at least he had someone by his side.

The principal’s frown deepens, “What you have done young man is beyond forgiveness.”

Guan Shan gulps and blinks hard to force the tears back down, but he doesn’t say a word.

“Do you admit to your crimes.” The principal continues.

Guan Shan continues to stay silent. The mist nears him, “Say no dimwit.”

Guan Shan couldn’t open his mouth.

“Red Head, answer him.”

Guan Shan still doesn’t stay a word.

The principal clears his throat, “Perhaps to clear his memory, young lady, please tell us what happened.”

The girl looks up, startled, tears in her eyes. She looks at Guan Shan, with alarm, and Guan Shan would feel bad for, but he was too busy feeling bad for himself.

The mist suddenly clouds around her and Guan Shan hisses under his breath in alarm.

_What is is he doing?_

The mist circles around the girl and Guan Shan holds onto his chair tightly in order to stop himself from jumping up and stopping He Tian. Everyone else in the room stares at the girl waiting for a response.

Guan Shan grinds his teeth. _Damn it He Tian, don’t kill her!_

For what seems like hours later, but really only a few seconds later, the mist clears away and the girl’s gaze settles back on Guan Shan. This time she looks at him with more determination, and… confidence…?

“It wasn’t him.” The girl says softly but strongly.

Guan Shan feels his heart skip a beat in hope.

The principal looks at the girl with a suspicious look in his eyes, “You don’t need to lie, don’t worry he can’t hurt you.”

The girl shakes her head, “It wasn’t him. I have a voice recording of the actual assaulter. It wasn’t him”

The principal sighs, “Alright young lady, then who is it?”

She looks at Guan Shan, her eyes soft and sorry, “First let him go.”

The principal sighs, “Alright, get out.” He motions to Guan Shan

Guan Shan stiffly stands up and walks out of the office. Hardly believing what just happened he walks to an isolated corner of their school and he waits there until the gray mist that was following him morphs back into He Tian.

Once back in his normal form He Tian while smirking proudly retorts, “Told you I can help.”

Guan Shan glares in response, “You didn’t hurt her right?”

He Tian's smirk falters, “Of course not.”

He stares at Guan Shan liked a kicked puppy dog, like the question actually hurt him and Guan Shan starts to feel guilt creep unto him.

Guan Shan awkwardly pats He Tian’s shoulder and mumbles a rough, “Thanks.”

He Tian’s smirk reappears on his face, “Just make sure you treat me to something good tonight.”

Guan smacks the demon across the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I uploaded the story to wattpad as well. Here the [Link](https://my.w.tt/UiNb/8HiuyOA6OJ)


	5. 5

Guan Shan is exhausted. He felt like he had adopted an unwanted child that no one else can see. He is stuck suppressing back screams because if he screamed he would look absolutely crazy. His face turns red as he tries really hard to pay attention to the teacher at the front instead of the demon next to him who is blowing hot air unto his neck. When the bell rang Guan Shan practically jetted out of the door without even looking back to see if He Tian had followed him. He can’t believe he managed to get through the day. He doesn’t remember how he did it but he managed to get through one school day filled with that annoying invisible demon. Surprisingly it wasn’t _too_ bad. It could have been worse. Most of the time He Tian was merely staring at Guan Shan, his work, or out the window at practically nothing. He was technically cooperative. However, there were those random moments when He Tian decided to fuck with him.

He would suddenly pinch Guan Shan’s ear, graze his hands over the other’s back or randomly blow hot air unto his neck. Those sudden moments of touches would cause Guan Shan to yelp so he is pretty sure that his class thought he was going through _something_.

Once he had escaped the gates of the school he skidded to stop and looked back to see if He Tian was behind him. To his annoyance, his glance was met with the seething eyes of the one and only Zheng Xi. Being literally the last person Guan Shan would ever want to see Guan Shan met the fiery gaze with his own and growled back with a low, “What the fuck do you want?”

Zheng Xi, without missing a beat asks back, “Were you just questioned for rape?”

Guan Shan’s mouth gaps at the sudden and straightforward question.

“Cause I was just gonna say,” Zheng Xi continues, “You may be a hot-headed piece of work but you don’t seem like a rapist.”

Guan Shan grits his teeth and manages to get a grip after those words, “Fuck off.”

“Hey, Redhead is that your friend?”

Guan Shan hisses in annoyance. That demon did know a thing or two about timing.

He Tian casually walks to Guan Shan and slings his arm around the other’s shoulder. Guan Shan was too annoyed and tired to even shrug it off.

Zheng Xi raises his eyebrows, “Is that your friend?”

Before Guan Shan opens his mouth He Tian replies, “Yeah a friend from another place. I’m He Tian by the way.”

Guan grinds his teeth in embarrassment as He Tian puts his hand out for a handshake only for it to be ignored as Zheng Zi squints his eyes at him in suspicion.

“Where are you from?”

He Tian takes his hand back and smirks, “Somewhere very far away. You won’t know.”

When the conversation resolves to silence He Tian opens his stupid mouth again, “So you didn’t answer the question? You guys friends?”

Zheng Xi shrugs, “He’s just someone I know.”

He Tian smiles smugly, “Oh I see. Where do you live?”

Guan Shan leans closer to He Tian and whispers, “What do you think you’re doing bastard?”

“I live close by the church.” Zheng Xi answers cautiously.

He Tian gently pulls on Guan Shan’s ear, “Huh this idiot lives around there too. Let’s walk together.”

Zheng Xi’s eyebrows raise in surprise but the rest of his expression remains neutral. Guan Shan shakes away He Tian’s touch and scowls at him. Zheng Xi shrugs and walks forward, slightly motioning to them to follow along.

“You’re welcome.” He Tian whispers to Guan Shan as they walk behind Zheng Xi.

“What?”

“I helped you made a new friend.”

“Did I ask for one?”

“No, but you look like you need a couple.”

“Shut up.”

Zheng Xi stifles a laugh and Guan Shan winces as he realizes the other had overheard the conversation.

He Tian drags Guan Shan forward by the shoulder so that they both could be walking alongside Zheng Xi. Guan Shan wished he could disappear into the ground. As the silence stretched among them, he was really ready to dig a hole into the ground himself.

Finally, He Tian asks, “Why do you guys hate each other?”

So, the demon isn't an idiot.

Guan Shan's eyebrows twitch in annoyance. This demon really is a pain in the ass. If the question annoyed, baffled, angered or bothered Zheng Xi, he didn’t show it. His face is void from any expression. With a voice as equally expressionless, he answers, “He smacked a brick unto my head.”

Guan Shan was ready to be tormented in hell for the rest of his existence than to be in this conversation for any longer.

He Tian turns to Guan Shan with an amused expression, “Redhead, you did _what_?”

Guan Shan grinds his teeth, “You better watch out or you’ll be next.”

He Tian bursts out laughing, “You’re cute Redhead.”

Now _that_ gets a reaction from Zheng Xi. He raises an eyebrow at the response but doesn’t say anything else. The church comes into view a few seconds later, and thank god for that because Guan Shan’s face was as red as his hair.

“My house is on the other side,” Zheng Xi mumbles, vaguely pointing at the church.

He Tian pouts, “Darn ours is just straight ahead. I guess we will see you tomorrow.”

Guan Shan raises his eyebrows, “We?”

He Tian ignores the other, “You know we should hang out sometime.” He says to Zheng Xi instead.

Guan Shan’s face turns a shade darker than his hair color.

Surprisingly Zheng Xi doesn’t punch either of them in the face in disgust but rather offers them a slight smile, “Sure, why not?”

Guan Shan is 100% sure he’s having a nightmare.

“Do you live in the same direction as Guan Shan?” Zheng Xi asks curiously.

He Tian smirks, “No we live _together_.”

_Yup, a nightmare._

“Two guys living together, huh…” Zheng Xi mumbles under his breath, half amused, half confused.

“We don’t-” Guan Shan starts but Zheng Xi is waving him goodbye and walking off before the other could complete the sentence. Guan Shan swears he saw a shadow of a smirk playing on the other’s lips.

“I fucking hate you.”

He Tian laughs, “I know. Tell me, why did you smack a brick unto that guy’s head?”

Guan Shan sighs, “Long story.”

He Tian pulls Guan Shan closer despite the other struggling to get the demon’s arm off his shoulder. “Don’t worry Redhead I will listen to you for all of eternity if I have to.”

Guan Shan suppresses back the shivers that run down his spine.  

* * *

The demon leaps gracefully from the portal and unto the rooftop of the church with a playful smile toying on his face. It amuses him how humans can create such buildings to ward off evil to no avail. There are now countless demon portals that can be opened within close proximity to the church. It’s like God has given up trying to control those bastards. That or he was always lazy to begin with. The demon is willing to bet on the latter, after all, he had met God once and his first impression hadn’t been too great. His familiar, a winged bat the size of his thumb, buzzed past his ear, hissing, “That’s them, master.”

The demon peers down and sees two figures, one with short black hair and the other with bright red hair. The one with the black hair oozed dark aura, the air around him crackled with so much power, yet the human beside him, the redhead, didn’t even notice. That mere human, standing beside such great power with no acknowledgment. The demon’s skin tickled with annoyance at the thought of the human’s ignorance.

“Well,” the demon says, his head cocking to one side, “I guess it’s time to get back my fiancé,” his eyes stray unto the red-headed human “no matter what the cost.”

His familiar hisses in acknowledgment, “Of course, master Jian Yi.”  


	6. 6

“Guuuaaaaannnn Ssshhhaaannn,” He Tian whines, his voice getting louder with each syllable, “wwwillll yyoooouuu huuurrryyy uuupppppp.”

Guan Shan hisses under his breath as he stirs the pot one more time, “Do you have any patience? Rome was not built in a day you know.”

He Tian scoffs, “I highly doubt that your beef stew can be comparable to Rome.”

Guan Shan flips around to face He Tian, the wooden spoon pointing at him threateningly, “Careful or I might poison your dinner.”

He Tian leans back on the kitchen chair and grins, “There’s no human poison that can kill me yet Redhead.”

Guan Shan turns back to his stew, his cheeks puffing in annoyance.

_He saved your life Guan Shan, twice, you owe him a beef stew dinner._

With his cheek still puffed in annoyance, Guan Shan lifts the pot and gently places it unto the table. He Tian looks at Guan Shan with amusement.

“You look like a chipmunk.”

“Shut up and get the plates.”

He Tian is halfway through his meal before Guan Shan could even take his second bite. With his mouth full of food and his eyes only slightly risen from his bowl to look at Guan Shan’s bewildered expression, He Tian defensively says, “What? I was hungry.”

Guan Shan couldn’t help a smile grow fondly on his face at the sight, “Don’t talk while you’re eating idiot.”

He Tian goes back to breathing in his food as a smile slowly dances on his lips as well. He completes his meal with the clack of his spoon hitting unto his empty bowl and yawns, completely tired. He stands up while pushing the chair back with a screech.

“Gonna go take a nap,” He Tian mumbles tiredly while rubbing his eyes.

Guan Shan stares at He Tian with confusion, “Hey, you have to help me clean up.”

He Tian ignores the other and trudges to his-their- _the_ bedroom. Guan Shan takes in a deep breath to calm the annoyance that is threatening to overflow.

_He saved your life Guan Shan, twice, you owe him._

Getting up after eating the last mouthful of beef stew, he picks up the dishes and starts washing them. By himself. Even though _everyone_ who eats should help with the dishes.

_He’s a demon Guan Shan, it’s not like you can kill him._

_**It’s not like you want to kill him anyway.** _

_Shut up brain._

Guan Shan begins to hear the noises when he turns the tap of the sink off. Deep quiet mumbles, so fast and so low that for a second he thought the television must be on. But, that can’t be…. they hadn’t gone to the living room all day. Guan Shan’s hair stood up in fear and he bit his lips as he felt the urge to call out He Tian’s name.

_He’s not a superhero Guan Shan, he is not inclined to save you all the time. You lived without him before, you survived, you can do it now._

Gathering his bravery, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes to concentrate on the noise. On the low murmurings of the unknown source. His heart beats faster when he realizes that it is coming from his bedroom.

_He Tian is in his room, maybe it’s him…_

Guan Shan edges towards the room and the murmurs get louder. Guan Shan couldn’t tell the words being murmured but he could hear the edge of fear in those murmurs. At a point, it even sounded like begging. He nudges the door to his bedroom slightly open, not daring to look inside.  His body is tense, he was ready to jet out of his home if he saw anything close to remotely dangerous happening in there.

The murmurings get louder. It sounds a lot like begging, sounds like someone desperately begging. His ears catch some words and they are a bunch of pleases and don'ts. The murmurs sound awfully like He Tian's voice. Guan Shan is ready to run away.

But He Tian is in there.

**_He saved your life, Guan Shan, twice, you owe him this at least. You never ran away before, don’t run away now._ **

_He Tian should be fine._

**_Are you sure?_ **

_He’s a demon he will be fine._

_…_

_Fuck I hate myself._

Guan Shan steps in his room strongly regretting not bringing in a pan from his kitchen. Bracing himself for whatever danger that is beyond his door, he gets startled when he sees He Tian sleeping on his bed.

No danger in sight.  

But the murmurs didn’t stop.

_Is he having a nightmare?_

Guan Shan walks towards He Tian and his heart drops to his feet at the sight of his demon. He Tian is trembling, his hands clutching onto the bed sheets as if his life depended on it. As Guan Shan nears him, he twists and turns and his begging gets louder and louder. Guan Shan didn’t know what the other was dreaming about, he didn’t care, he just wanted it to stop. On instinct, he leans over and gently runs his fingers through He Tian’s hair. He Tian stops trembling and his murmuring stops, but his breath remains deep and shallow as if he is running a marathon.

Guan Shan runs his fingers through the other’s hair one more time as he softly whispers, “He Tian.”

In hindsight, Guan Shan would be embarrassed by his actions but at the moment he wanted to smooth the creases on He Tian’s forehead and give the other a peaceful slumber. (After all, He Tian did ditch his cleaning duties for it)

He Tian’s lids slightly open and his eyes barely take in Guan Shan’s figure.

“... Guan Shan…?” He croaks.

“Who else, idiot?” Guan Shan manages to reply even though it feels like his tongue suddenly turned to sandpaper.

He Tian shivers at the sound of Guan Shan’s voice, “Redhead…please… can you… just… can you…”

He Tian didn’t finish the sentence. His eyes closed tiredly instead but somehow Guan Shan understood. Handshaking, Guan Shan lifts the covers and climbs in bed. He Tian shivers as Guan Shan settles beside him. Instinctively, He Tian gently rests his head unto the other’s shoulder. Guan Shan freezes at the touch and he resists the urge to push the other way. He remembers the way the other had trembled and instead gently places his arms around the other’s hip, pulling him closer. He Tian makes a satisfied noise in his throat. Guan Shan’s heart beats so fast he doesn’t think that he could get any rest. But somehow, while listening to He Tian’s gentle’s breaths, Guan Shan falls into a slumber as well.

Guan Shan wakes up and almost gets startled at the sight in front of him. He Tian’s face is mere centimeters away from his, and he is looking at him so intensely that Guan Shan is sure he’s going to melt at the sight.

“You’re awake,” He Tian whispers softly.

Guan Shan leans away and turns his body so his eyes are looking at the ceiling instead of at the demon beside him, “Bad dream?”

He Tian doesn’t say anything for a while, and then quietly he mumbles, “Thank you.”

Guan Shan turns to the side in surprise to see He Tian also facing the ceiling. The other’s ears were slightly red.

Guan Shan’s mouth lifts at the sight, “I didn’t know demons had a weak side.”

“They usually don’t let it show.”

Guan Shan sighs and turns to the ceiling again, “We can talk about it if you want.”

That statement surprised He Tian but it surprised Guan Shan more. He could hardly believe he said those words himself. Before he could take it back in embarrassment, He Tian says, “You are one strange human.”

_Oh, here he goes again._

“No really,” He Tian continues as he leans to the side to face Guan Shan, “usually humans go crazy with their wishes. The ones that summon me want the most outrageous things and are ready to give their life for it,” He Tian smiles smugly, “since I’m a powerful demon after all.”

Guan Shan scoffs as he continues to stare at the ceiling, “Then how come I summoned you. I didn’t even _want_ to summon you.”

He Tian smiles, “I wanted to find an escape so I just jumped through any portal that opened.”

Guan Shan turns to face He Tian, “You can do that? Jump through a portal that isn't supposed to be yours?”

He Tian frowns.

“I guess,” He Tian says thoughtfully, “I did lose some things though... when I jumped through a portal that wasn’t mine to begin with.”

Guan Shan’s eyebrows scrunch up in confusion, “Like what?”

He Tian suddenly grins again, “It must be fate that I met you. After all, I jumped through a random portal to get to _you_ of all people.”

“Shut up.” Guan Shan mumbles, he noticed the obvious subject change but he let it go. He was never the one to pry.

“I think I’m falling for you.” He Tian continues to say teasingly.

“Keep that up and you won’t be getting any breakfast.”


	7. 7

Guan Shan never thought he would hate a day of peace of quiet. But today he hates it. He was used to walking to school in silence, after all before now he never had someone to walk with. But after a day of constant rambles, restoring back to silence gives Guan Shan an itch that he couldn’t scratch away. To make things worse, if Guan Shan was alone all the silence would make sense. However, he is not alone. Right next to him, with hands in pockets and eyes staring at the sky, the demon He Tian is walking to school with him.

Guan Shan had wished silence from He Tian multiple times in the last few days that he had known the other. But once he actually got the silence, Guan Shan didn’t know what to do with it.

“You know,” Guan Shan starts to say, wanting to break the silence, “if you didn’t want to walk me to school you didn’t have to.”

He Tian turns his attention from the sky to Guan Shan, startled, “Why do you think that?”

Guan Shan swallows back a snarky retort and shrugs.

_He had a restless night, I should cut him some slack._

He Tian sighs and cracks his neck, “I barely slept last night Red Head I’m feeling slightly paranoid.”

Guan Shan is startled by the quick honesty, he didn’t know he had leveled up that much in their relationship.

Seeing the look on Guan Shan’s face, He Tian shakes his head and mumbles, “You know what, forget I said anything.”

Guan Shan huffs and kicks away a pebble by his feet, “You’re a demon, what could you possibly be paranoid about?”

He Tian rolls his eyes, “I’m not worried about me, I’m worried about you.”

Guan Shan stops in his tracks and glares at He Tian, “I’m not a damsel in distress He Tian.”

He Tian stops walking as well and leans into Guan Shan so their faces are mere inches apart, his lips slightly quirks at the thought of Guan Shan as a damsel,  “Who knows you might look good in a dress.”

Guan Shan huffs in irritation and leans away, slightly pressing on the other’s shoulder to push him back, “Who is going to hurt _me_? Do you have some assassins after you?”

He Tian shrugs and looks back up at the sky, “I don’t know… something just feels wrong.”

“But there should be someone coming after you right? I mean you’re the _prince of hell_.”

He Tian glares at Guan Shan, annoyed, “Do you _want_ someone to come after us?”

“No it’s just,” Guan Shan tilts his head, “...You’re right... something does feel off.”

The universe took that as a cue to fuck things up. Almost instantly as those words escaped Guan Shan’s mouth, the air, around the pair, crackled with electricity. Guan Shan suddenly feels his head go heavy and just before he tilts over He Tian catches him. His arms wrap around Guan Shan’s waist as he holds the other up. The bastard of a demon is smirking at their position.

“Told you, you’re a damsel in distress.” He whispers as he leans in towards Guan Shan’s mouth.

Guan Shan nearly pushes him to the ground at both the comment and the fact that He Tian is dangerously close to his face. But he doesn’t because he sees something move from the corner of his eyes.

“He Tian,” Guan Shan whispers, his body tense and _afraid_.

He Tian narrows his eyes as he senses the other’s distress. A growl is heard coming from behind them.

He Tian lifts Guan Shan back to his feet and turns around.

“I'm not going back.” He whispers to the wind.

Guan Shan’s heart is in his throat, he can’t see anything, but he can feel that something’s there, watching them. The air around them crackles again, and this time Guan Shan can smell something burning. Something similar to the scent of burnt meat but more pungent.

He Tian protectively stands in front of Guan Shan, his arm extended outward in front of him, “ I don’t have time for this, show yourself.”

The air crackles again, and this time Guan Shan almost faints, not from the distasteful scent or by the fact that his head feels as heavy as a ton of bricks, but because there is this _thing_ , this _monster_ standing in front of them. The thing in front of them stood no higher than Guan Shan’s knee yet its look was both menacing and terrifying. Its ears are unusually large and pointy for its head which is oval shaped, with a chin so pointy that it seemed like it could pierce through skin. The monster’s eyes are huge, it’s pupil red and gleaming. Its nostrils flares in and out in anger and its teeth are bared, all pointy and jagged, waiting to rip something apart. Its body is wrapped in armor that is rusting and its skin is an unusual shade of green that is both alarming and disgusting.

Guan Shan is shaking, he is scared out of his mind. He Tian, on the other hand, looks offended.

“They sent you after me, how _disrespectful_.”

The monster attacks. Guan Shan squeezes his eyes shut, bracing for the attack, waiting for the monster’s jagged teeth to rip through his skin and claw out his heart.

But nothing happens.

Slowly Guan Shan opens his eyes again to see He Tian staring at him in amusement. By his feet were a pile of ashes with an odor so strong and pungent that Guan Shan resists the urge to faint.

“You’re such a damsel in distress Red Head,” He Tuan mumbles wanting to reach out to ruffle the other’s hair but not wanting to startle him when he’s already freaked out.

“What the fuck was that?” Guan Shan asks, hating how much his voice was trembling.

“Well, they sent someone after me.”

“Some _one_ more like some _thing_! Why the fuck are you so calm?”

“Because Red Head those things are literally the least threatening things in hell.” He Tian scoffs and looks up back at the sky, “Guess they just wanted to know where I was. Well, now they know. Leave it for the goblin to stink up the whole place.”

“Why are you looking at the sky, shouldn't you be looking down, at you know, hell?” Guan Shan retorts, still shaken up.

He Tian frowns as he looks back down at Guan Shan, “Because the truly dangerous creatures of hell can fly.”

Guan Shan shivers in fear.

He Tian’s frown deepens as he stares at Guan Shan’s look of alarm.

Hesitatingly He Tian tugs the end of Guan Shan’s sleeves, “Come on, you need to get to school.”

“Education is the last thing on my mind right now.”

“Come on Red Head you need school, you can’t get any stupider.”

“Shut up you’re the stupid one.”

“Wow, what a great comeback maybe you don’t need any school.”

Guan Shan rolls his eyes at the sarcasm, hating how that simple squabble had calmed his heart down.

“So what are we going to do, now that they know where we are?” Guan Shan asks as they start walking again.

He Tian tilts his head in thought, “I guess… we should just stay careful. A powerful demon can only enter our world through a summoning portal so it’s not like Earth would get infested with demons any time soon.”

“So what was the thing we saw?”

“A goblin dimwit.”

Guan Shan scowls, “Sorry if I can’t classify creatures from hell.”

“Those minor creatures are the only ones that come and go as they please. And even in my weakened form, I can destroy those in my sleep.”

“What do you mean weakened form?”

He Tian raises his eyebrows at Guan Shan, “You don’t actually think I look like this do you?”

Guan Shan pales, his mind going back to the horrendous figure of the goblin.

He Tian scoffs, “Are you dumb? There’s no way I look like _that_ thing. If you think I look hot in this form, wait till you see me in my true form, there’s a reason why I was the prince of hell.”

He Tian couldn't resist the urge to wink at the other. 

Guan Shan rolls his eyes at that statement and that wink, “Why _aren’t_ you in your true form?”

“In order to attain my full form in the human world, I should have had a huge sacrifice and my proper pentagram. The pentagram that I went through wasn’t actually mine, and the idiot that summoned me only offered a tooth.”

Guan Shan scowled at that, “I didn’t want to summon you, you bastard.”

He Tian smirks at the other, “Yeah but aren’t you glad you did?”

Guan Shan looks away, his voice slightly faltering, “With all the trouble you’re causing, no way”

Even to himself, it sounded like a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the really really late update. i have been losing the urge to write lately. i really love 19 days and this fic so i don't want to abandon it. i will try harder to update as much as i can. thank you for reading. <3


	8. 8

Guan Shan hates how he randomly ends up in the worst type of situations. 

Case A: He unintentionally became the target for She Li. 

Case B: He accidentally summons a demon. 

Case C: The demon won’t go away. 

Case D: Now he’s finding that the demon isn't so bad, and he actually appreciates the company. 

Case E: That stupid demon invited Zheng Xi over for dinner because on the way from school he “accidentally” let it slip that Guan Shan makes the best beef stew on Earth.  

Normally Guan Shan would have been ecstatic by such a compliment but after the attack from the goblin a few days ago and the rocky history he had with Zheng Xi, making dinner for three is the last thing he had in mind. Thank god his mother was away for a few days for work or otherwise he would have to deal with her asking a billion questions about Zheng Xi. Besides Guam Shan is so on the edge after that attack that he is sure his mother would ask a billion more questions about his neurotic behavior so he is glad that the woman was away. He loved her but her questions always gave him a migraine. 

He Tian, noticing Guan Shan’s constant state of fear had invited Zheng Xi for a sense of normality for the other. He Tian ’s gesture doesn’t go unnoticed but it still manages to aggravate Guan Shan. In the past few days, they grew this silent bond. It’s like the attack had clicked something in between them. HeTian’s protectiveness has increased by tenfold and Guan Shan found himself leaning into He Tian every time he hears a weird sound while walking to school. So inviting Zheng Xi over was annoying but it was a good change of pace for the both of them. At least Guan Shan would feel too annoyed about the ordeal to be scared of his own surroundings. 

Zheng Xi, for his part, was trying to keep a distance from the redhead as the other stirred the pot quite harshly. He Tian, on the other hand, is hovering around Guan Shan silently admiring Guan Shan’s handiwork. 

“You’re in my space,” Guan Shan mumbles to the other, his teeth clenched in annoyance. 

“It looks delicious Red Head, you should become a chef,” He Tian mumbles back, ignoring the other’s annoyed look. 

Guan Shan looks back at Zheng Xi, who is staring at the tablecloth like it was one of the world’s wonders. 

Guan Shan turns back to He Tian and glares at him more, “Why did you invite him?” 

He Tian looks at Guan Shan with raised eyebrows, he knows the other knows why, and Guan Shan knows he knows. But Guan Shan is irritated about the fact that he needs to make an extra bowl of beef stew and he needs to direct that annoyance towards  _ someone _ . 

“You need friends, you know, someone normal.”  

A weird look passes over He Tian’s face, and if Guan Shan hadn’t grown so familiar with He Tian over the last few days he would have missed it.

“There’s more isn't there?” Guan Shan whispers softly so that Zheng Xi can’t hear. 

Guan Shan feels the hairs on his arms stand up. It’s annoying, even to himself, how on edge he seems lately. He Tian gently squeezes the other’s shoulders. “Relax, you’re gonna burn the strew.” 

Guan Shan hates how he relaxes underneath He Tian’s touch. 

“I’m gonna go take a nap,” He Tian announces loudly startling Zheng Xi who is now fiddling with the tablecloth. 

Guan Shan turns back to his stew and stirs it silently, his mind wandering to the goblin and its murderous stare. Guan Shan’s grip on his spoon gets tighter at that memory. 

_ Get a grip, Guan Shan. You’re stronger than this.  _

**_Besides, you have He Tian. The prince of hell is by your side. He won’t let anything happen to you_ ** _.  _

_ Damn it, I’m not a damsel in distress. I don’t need someone to save me. _

**_Yeah, but it wouldn’t hurt if someone was there. It’s not like you know how to battle creatures from hell_ ** _.  _ **_Besides, you don’t mind being a damsel in distress as long as He Tian is the one to be your knight in shining armor_ ** _.  _

_ Ugh, fuck off inner me.  _

Guan Shan was too absorbed in his own thoughts that he doesn’t even notice Zheng Xi creeping up on him. 

“Do you need any help?” 

Guan Shan almost drops his spoon in surprise. He doesn’t even glance at the other when he mumbles a no thanks. 

“Sorry if I was intruding or something,” Zheng Xi says sheepishly, “My mom has been working overtime at the hospital for the past few days so I don’t really want to cook and I don’t mind beef stew.” 

Guan Shan had never heard the boy speak for so long, he would be astonished if he wasn’t so paranoid and annoyed.

“You aren’t intruding anything,” Guan Shan mumbles back while turning off the stove. 

“You and He Tian seem close.” 

Guan Shan picks up the pot and sets it on the table, “Yeah and so?” 

“I don’t want to invade on some bonding time.”

Guan Shan glares at the other who was staring at him with a straight face, “What the fuck are you talking about?” 

Zheng Xi shrugs, “Never mind then, maybe I read it wrong.” 

Guan Shan grinds his teeth, “Read  _ what  _ wrong?”

Zheng Xi decides at that moment to keep his mouth shut. 

Guan Shan raises his fist at the other, “You better fucking tell me shithead or you’re not getting dinner.” 

Zheng Xi shrugs again, “Just thought you two were together. 

“YOU THOUGHT WHAT?!” 

Zheng Xi shrugs, yet again, completely calm, “I guess I was wrong.” 

“THAT’S RIGHT YOU BASTARD YOU'RE WRONG! NOW GO WAKE UP THAT DEMON WHILE I GET THE DISHES!” 

“He should be awake with your screaming.” 

“HE’S A FUCKING HEAVY SLEEPER NOW GO WAKE HIM UP!” 

“Wait did you just call him a demon?” 

“JUST GO!” 

“Do you believe in demons?” 

“DO YOU WANT TO GO OR DO YOU WANT ME TO THROW THE STEW AT YOU!” 

“Would you really put all that hard work to waste?” 

“DO YOU WANT TO TRY ME?!” 

Zheng Xi walks away to wake He Tian up, completely unfazed by Guan Shan’s screeching. Guan Shan feels like throwing a brick at the other’s head again. 

His mind begins to reel with Zheng Xi’s words. Him and that demon… _ together _ . Impossible. It would never happen. 

Right? 

He doesn’t want that to happen. 

Right? 

_ Ugh, I really hate dealing with feelings. Just fucking ignore them and they will go away.  _

**_But will they?_ **

_ I can list at least 10  reasons as to why it could never happen. Not that I want it to, but it will never happen. _

__          1. He Tian is a demon. _ _

 

**_Like that’s going to stop you._ **

  1. __2\. He’s not only a demon, he’s the prince of hell.__



 

**_That just makes him more attractive._ **

__          3. He’s annoying as hell. _ _

 

**_You love it when he pisses you off. You can listen to that bastard aggravate you all day._ **

__         4. He makes me cook for him all the fucking time. _ _

 

**_He also compliments your cooking all the fucking time and you love it._ **

__        5. He has a fiancee. _ _

 

**_Like that’s going to stop you._ **

__        6. He’s a boy. _ _

 

**_Why is this even on the list?_ ** **_Besides look at #1, he’s a demon, not a boy._ **

__       7. He’s not going to stay on Earth forever. _ _

 

**_You don’t know that._ **

__      8. I have barely known him for a month. _ _

 

**_Yet you know him more than anyone else. When has love ever been about the quantity of time one had known the another?_ **

__      9. HE’S A FUCKING DEMON FROM HELL! _ _

 

**_SO FUCKING WHAT?_ **

__     10. He’s never going to feel that way. _ _

 

**_You will never know unless you try telling him._ **

_ Telling him what? _

**_You know what._ **

_ I don’t.  _

**_You do._ **

_ I can’t.  _

**_You can._ **

_ He won’t.  _

**_He will._ **

_ No, he won’t because he’s He Tian, a demon who can get anything he wants and I’m Mo Guan Shan, whose best thing in life is the demon he conjured up by accident (+mom). _

“Hey Red Head, why is your face as red as your hair?” 

Guan Shan looks up to see He Tian looking at him from the kitchen entrance with curiosity; Zheng Xi trailing behind him. Guan Shan wants to throw all his embarrassing thoughts out of his window. A demon that is coming after He Tian might kill him tomorrow and here he is worrying about… stupid shit. 

“Just sit down and eat you bastard.” 

“You didn’t set the plates yet.” 

“Do I have to fucking do everything around here?” 

“You usually do it Red Head, why the grouchy face?” 

“He’s always grouchy,” Zheng Xi interjects quietly. 

Guan Shan rolls his eyes and fetches the plates.

“Actually can I just take some to go?” Zheng Xi asks glancing at his watch. 

“What the fuck do you think this is, a restaurant?” Guan Shan retorts back, the same time He Tian says, “Sure, whatever.” 

“Sorry it’s late and I kinda need to go.” 

He Tian shrugs, staring at the hand that Zheng Xi’s watch is on. Guan Shan takes a container and throws it at Zheng Xi, “Don’t take a lot.” 

“Thanks.” 

As Zheng Xi helps himself, He Tian quietly asks, “What happened to your palm?” 

Zheng Xi closes the container sharply, “What do you mean?” 

“There’s a cut.” 

“I cut myself while shaving.” 

“On your palm?” 

Zheng Xi shrugs and walks towards the door, “Thanks for dinner.” 

Guan Shan slams the door behind Zheng Xi without a reply. 

He glares back at He Tian, “What the fuck is wrong now?”

He Tian tilts his head in thought, “What’s wrong with you?” 

“Nothing bastard what’s up with you?” 

“He smells funny.” 

“What?” 

“I’m hungry let’s go eat.” 

“That’s not what you just said.” 

“Have I ever told you that you looked cute in your apron?”

“Shut the fuck up you bastard or I’ll kill you in your sleep.” 

“You’re adorable.” 

“Fuck you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that was that :) Next chapter is in Zheng Xi's perspective so please look forward to it! Thanks for reading and thanks for all the comments. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible. (btw i have been noticing some very embarrassing errors in my previous chapters and i'm going back to fix them so if you see any please let me know!)


	9. 9

Zheng Xi has never walked home so fast. Not only did he feel incredibly uncomfortable being in the same room as He Tian and Mo Guan Shan when they had sexual tension that couldn’t even be cut through with a knife; but for once he has someone waiting at home. He hurriedly unlocks the door and calmly calls out, “I’ve got beef stew. Apparently, it’s the best-” 

His words get interrupted as long lanky arms engulf him, “ZHHHAANNNGGG XXIIII YYOOOUU’RREE HOOMMEEE!” 

Zheng Xi calmly tries to swat the other away, “Well hello to you too Jian Yi.” 

Jian Yi leans back from him but keeps his hands on the other’s shoulder. His sandy hair is hanging loosely from his bun and there’s a loose strand hanging in front of his face. Zheng Xi resists the urge to tuck the strand behind the other’s ear. Jian Yi pouts, “I missed you.” 

_ He is so close, I can literally just tuck that strand.  _

Before Zheng Xi could reach over, Jian Yi’s pet bat flew over, its eyes were gleaming red. It glared at Zheng Xi as if it could tell the other’s intention and its eyes narrowed in scrutiny. 

“Master we have no time to waste with this imbecile,” the bat’s voice grumbled out, “we must act now.” 

Zheng Xi tries not to take too much offense to the comment. 

Jian Yi giggles softly, “We will soon. I’m hungry let’s eat first.” 

Zheng Xi quickly sets the dishes for the two of them (the bat doesn't eat human food, Zheng Xi doesn’t care and doesn’t want to know what it eats), and Jian Yi helped by uselessly clinging on to the other while mumbling about how he missed him. 

As they begin to eat Zheng Xi realizes that the beef stew was indeed the best in the world, but soon after the realization, he loses the urge to eat. His attention for his food is rather focused on Jian Yi, whose face literally brightens at the taste of the beef stew. Zheng Xi’s mouth curves at the reaction and he reminds himself to give an earnest thanks to the redhead the next morning. As he watches Jian Yi eat, his mind tumbles on the memory of meeting the other. Only Zheng Xi could be utterly calm about having a demon and it’s familiar sitting in his kitchen eating dinner. 

Their meeting was due to Zheng Xi’s curiosity. Unsurprisingly. 

_ The book was practically peeking out of the bookshelf like it was waiting to be picked. Zheng Xi carefully took it out from its spot and was extremely surprised by how heavy and dusty it was. Unlike the other books in the library, this one had a leather cover and strangely had no title. Confused Zheng Xi brought it up to the librarian at the counter,  _

_ “Can I sign this out?”  _

_ The librarian frowned at the book, “I have never seen that book.”  _

_ Her eyes for a few seconds go blank, so quick that Zheng Xi would have missed it if he wasn’t such a keen observer.  _

_ “I’m going to check about it in the back.”  _

_ Zheng Xi nodded but his mind tries to comprehend why the librarian had to go to the “back” to check when there’s a computer in front of her.  _

_ Zheng Xi stared at the cover his eyes slowly zones out.  _

_ I should leave, he thought.  _

_ Picking up the book he quickly exists the library before he could even think about what is he doing. He quickly stuffed the book in his backpack. As he exits the school Zheng Xi flinched when he saw something move fast in the corner of his eyes. Something black.  _

_ He opened the book as soon as he reached home. The first thing he sees is a diagram. _

_ No, a pentagram.  _

_ A very complex pentagram.   _

_ Zheng Xi carefully traced the intricate design of the pentagram with his forefinger. He heard something fall from his kitchen. Slowly he went to the kitchen and saw a knife on the floor. Carefully he picked it up and took it back to where the book was. He stares at the beautiful, complex design of the pentagram, at the knife and then finally at his hands.  _

“Zheng Xi! I’m done!” 

He quickly comes back from his thoughts and sees Jian Yi looking at him with the widest grin.  “It was delicious, who made it?” 

“My friend.” Zheng Xi retorts and begins to quickly finish his own plate. 

The bat flies over to him and perches in his shoulder. Zheng Xi tries very hard not to knock the bat away, mainly because it upsets Jian Yi whenever they fight. They have only been living in the same household for a few days but they were at each other’s throat too many times. 

“You smell weird.” The bat growls in his ear. 

Zheng Xi knocks the bat away with his hand. The bat flies back to Jian Yi’s side, “When are we going to leave this imbecile?” 

Jian Yi’s smile falls off his face and he turns to his familiar, “Don’t be rude. He’s giving us a place to stay and food. Great food.” 

The bat turns back to Zhang Xi and sneers, “Does your friend have red hair.” 

“Uhhhh...yeah…” 

The familiar gives Jian Yi a look. 

Zheng Xi didn’t like that look. 

So didn’t Jian Yi because he replies, “Do I have to? I mean I know I have to but I don’t want to anymore.” 

Zheng Xi realizes that he’s intruding into a conversation that both of them don’t want him to be in. He quickly excuses himself and takes the dishes to the sink in the kitchen. 

As Zheng Xi went to the back to clean up the dishes he faintly hears the conversation coming from the other room. 

“We have to do something. We know He Tian is near.” 

“Yeah, I know.” 

“He is your fiancé.” 

“I know it’s just-” 

“I thought you said you’re going to get him back no matter the cost.” 

“I know but that’s before I got to know Zheng Xi.” 

“What does that imbecile have to do with any of this?” 

“It’s just- I know it’s my job to get He Tian back. I never minded marrying him before but now I kinda don’t want to.” 

“Why not?!”

“I don’t know I just don’t love him.” 

“This marriage has nothing to do with love.” 

“Yeah, but it should.” 

“Do you love that petty human?” 

“I-I w-well-”

“You have known him for a few days.” 

“He made me realize that I was capable of loving someone. That I should marry someone for love not because it benefits our families.”

“That's ridiculous.” 

“I want to stay here. With him.” 

“...” 

“Please. Let’s leave He Tian alone. I don’t love him, he doesn’t love me. We’re destined for others.” 

“You’re going to tell your father that?” 

“...” 

“He’ll rip your throat.” 

“Maybe-” 

“We need to bring He Tian back. Regardless of whether or not you love him, we need to bring him back.”

“...” 

“If you don’t bring him back his father will come and he will destroy this country in the process and your precious Zheng Xi with it.” 

“Ugh fine. But it won’t be easy.” 

“Which is why you will listen to my plan and actually fall through with it this time. No using the goblin business.” 

“Whatever.” 

Zheng Xi enters back into the room after he was sure their conversation was over. He sees Jian Yi stare at the ground, eyes blank with and with a pout and his bat flies around him restlessly. 

“You look tired, we should go to bed.” Zheng Xi says quietly, his mind reeling with the conversation that he overheard.

Jian Yi slowly gets up and heads towards the bedroom, unusually quiet, his bat trails behind him. 

Later when Zheng Xi feels Jian Yi get up from the bed, he pretends to be asleep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that was that, i hope you guys enjoyed it!! the next chapter, i think, is going to be the longest, so please look forward to it :)


	10. 10

Guan Shan couldn’t sleep. His fingers are twitching in anxiousness and there is an uncomfortable feeling in his gut. It’s the feeling that makes him walk faster on the streets when he sees a gang nearby, it’s the feeling he gets when he sees a teacher’s eyes flare with anger, it’s that feeling he gets when knows he shouldn’t be doing something, it’s that feeling that he gets way too often and one that he is too accustomed to. 

It’s that uncomfortable feeling. 

He shifts his gaze that was resting on the ceiling to the floor. By his bed, resting on an air mattress is the demon He Tian. The other had tried to invade into Guan Shan’s own bed but the redhead wasn’t having it. He quickly pushed the other off, and He Tian had whined for a while but eventually fell asleep. Guan Shan is beginning to regret pushing the other unto the floor, maybe if he hadn’t the other’s warmth would have chased the uncomfortable feelings away. 

_ Such embarrassing thoughts.  _

The uncomfortable feeling in his stomach grows faint the longer he stares at He Tian resting. He Tian, awake, is a marvel to look at but the demon while resting has a certain air of beauty. One can even say he looks angelic, as ironic as that is. He Tian awake looks like he could murder someone with a glance, but while he is resting he looks like he couldn’t even swat a fly. He looks so peaceful and content while sleeping that Guan Shan has a secret greed to keep him that way. Sleeping, rested and peaceful. 

But that’s creepy. 

Guan Shan shivers as he feels the wind drift into his room. He tightens the blanket around himself and continues to stare at He Tian. He has been noticing the other grow a paler and paler as the days go on. Maybe he isn't giving the other proper food? What nutrition requirements did demons even need? Blood?

_ I should ask him tomorrow. But not in a way that makes me seem concerned.  _

The room grows colder as the wind continues to harshly blow in. Guan Shan tightens the blanket around his body. 

He feels the hair on his arms stand up. The uncomfortable feeling in his stomach grows bigger. 

_ Did I leave the window open?  _

**_No idiot when have you ever opened the window._ **

“Just grab him.” A deep voice growls. 

Guan Shan feels himself get pulled out of bed, his blanket falls pathetically to the ground and he is easily whisked out the huge window of his bedroom. 

He screams for He Tian. 

But of course, He Tian doesn’t wake up. 

That damn heavy sleeper. 

As he flies in the air, Guan Shan sees his life fly through his eyes. 

**_This is it. This is the end._ **

* * *

Zheng Xi never thought that his lock picking skills would become this handy. It’s not like he ever thought of pursuing a career in robbery, but at this very moment, he’s glad that he spent his childhood practicing picking locks instead of watching cartoons like all the other kids did.

He practically breaks the door from its frame with the strength and speed he uses to open it. He sprints inside and jolts into Guan Shan’s room. He sees Guan Shan gone and He Tian sleeping. 

That damn heavy sleeper. 

Zheng Xi recalls the extreme time consuming and exhausting effort he took earlier that evening to wake up He Tian and realizes he doesn’t have time for that. It’s not a time for a gentle wake from slumber. 

So he punches He Tian in the face. 

He Tian wakes up and punches Zheng Xi back. The action is so automatic that it would be quite funny if Zhang Xi wasn’t hit so hard, The brunette tries very hard not to howl in pain. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” He Tian growls, his eyes practically glowing embers. 

“Guan Shan,” Zheng Xi pants through the pain and exhaustion of running and being punched, he points at the empty bed to make his point clearer, “gone.” 

He Tian stands up as if his whole body is on fire, and flies out the window without saying a word. 

Zheng Xi holds his nose, which is now bleeding quite a lot and groans. 

_ Great, more running. _

* * *

 

One of the worse things about being whisked away in the air by the back of your t-shirt is that you can not see your captor. Guan Shan writhes and attempts to turn to put a face unto his captor. But he got nothing aside from the slight buzzing noise that seems to surround him. As if something else, with wings, is flying alongside him as well.

He finally gets flung onto the roof of one of the condos that surround his town. Guan Shan flies face first and almost gets knocked up by the impact.  

“Oh my god I’m sorry,” A soft voice says. 

Slightly dizzy,  Guan Shan sits up and blinks slowly at the figure in front of him. 

His kidnapper slowly came into view. 

It was a man with a slim figure and long limbs. He has a pale face, soft eyes, and light blonde hair. He looks at Guan Shan with such apology and kindness that for a second Guan Shan is confused as to whether it was a demon or an angel standing in front of him. 

Then he sees an oversized black bat appear by the blonde’s shoulder which growled at Guan Shan and he was sure that it was a demon. 

He is so screwed. 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” the new demon said softly as if he is talking to a terrified tiny puppy, “I just want to lure He Tian here.” 

Guan Shan scoffs. _ Lure He Tian?? That bastard is probably still asleep. _

“Look here, if you wanted He Tian you could have just grabbed him, he was in the same room as me!” Guan Shan growls back, irritated. 

The new demon looked at the bat, confused, “Yeah why didn’t we do that?” 

Then the bat spoke.

Guan Shan felt faint. 

“Because master, we are going to kill the red human.” 

The faintness disappears from Guan Shan’s body, his body kicks into automatic survival mode as he scans the area for any possible exits. He’s not dying today. 

“Hey, I don’t think-”, the demon starts. 

“This human is the reason why He Tian is not the demon world,” the bat interrupts, “If we eliminate him then He Tian will come back.” 

Guan Shan stops scrambling for an escape and instead looks at the bat, confused, “He Tian is not staying here for me. He is staying here cause you idiots forced him into a marriage that he doesn’t want to be in.” 

“And why wouldn’t he want to be married?” The bat growls back. 

“I don’t know maybe the bride is ugly! How am I supposed to know just let me go!” 

The new demon, for some reason, looks offended by that comment, “Hey-”

“He’s forced to stay here because of you because you didn’t let him go.” The bat says interrupting the demon again. 

Guan Shan is really starting to wonder who the real ‘master’ in the relationship is. 

“But-I mean I didn’t- I didn’t force him to stay…” Guan Shan stutters back, trying to find a way to escape this situation. 

“How many wishes did he grant you?” 

Guan Shan’s brows furrow, “I guess, one?” 

“There are only two ways a demon can be released from its master, either the master dies or the demon grants three wishes. Since you obviously refused to do the latter the first option it is” 

Guan Shan’s mouth grows dry. He opens his mouth to tell them that he didn’t refuse the first option, that he didn’t even know that the first option existed, but at that moment his voice ceased to exist. 

But that is okay because another voice speaks for him.

“If you even pluck a single hair from that redhead, you’ll be wishing for hell Jian Yi.” A deep voice announces from behind the bat and the new demon. 

Which one of them is Jian Yi, Guan Shan didn’t know and didn’t want to know. His fast heart slows at the sound of He Tian’s voice. His body relaxes, though his mind hates how he calms at the other’s voice, his heart feels glad that he has someone to lean on. 

Someone that would have his back. 

A friend. 

For now that’s all he needs, a friend. It would be selfish to ask for more. 

The new demon and the bat turn back, not at all surprised. He Tian hovers a few feet above the roof of the building, his eyes murderous and his mouth formed in a deep frown.

The new demon softly responds to He Tian’s threat, “Let’s go home He Tian.” 

The softness in the new demon’s voice doesn’t sit well in Guan Shan’s stomach. 

He Tian softly lands on the roof, his face looks less ferocious but there is still a hard look in his eyes, “You know I can’t do that Jian Yi.” 

The bat sneers again, “Is it because of this human?” 

He Tian closes his eyes, and he takes in a deep breath while opening them again, “Hurting him may force me back to hell, but you two and all of your kin would turn to dust.” 

The bat growls, “You wouldn’t dare. Your father would never allow such treachery.” 

“When have I ever listened to my father?” 

“Okay, I won’t hurt him,” The new demon, Jian Yi, interjects quietly, “but you have to come home.” 

“I’m not coming back.” 

He Tian and Jian Yi stare at each other for a while, both of their gazes were intense. The bat flies around them in a way that seems restless and excited. 

For a scary few seconds, Guan Shan thinks that they might fight.

He Tian sighs breaking the tension, “I don’t want to fight you.” 

Jian Yi nods slowly, “Staying on Earth constantly drains my energy, fighting would just make it worse, so I don’t want to either.” 

He Tian smirks, “Always been the weak one huh?” 

Jian Yi pouts, “It’s not like  _ you _ look that great. What kind of form is that?” 

“ _ Yours _ isn't that great.”

“At least my hair is kind of long and my familiar managed to come through. Where’s yours?” 

He Tian frowns, “I don’t know.” 

“Geez He Tian, I’m sorry.” 

Guan Shan quietly watches the exchange. He feels his throat tighten at how warm and familiar the conversation is. This is a conversation between individuals who have known each other for a long while. They must be childhood friends, or maybe is the other demon He Tian's fiancee? 

But that can’t be, his fiancee must be a girl? Do demons have or care about gender?    
Guan Shan feels a headache coming in and all he wants to do is go home. He doesn’t want to hear more of this conversation, he didn’t want to know more because he’s scared of what knowing more would do to  _ him _ . It’s selfish and it's suffocating. 

There’s a clamor of footsteps and up to the roof comes Zheng Xi, breathless and nose bleeding. 

“That’s a lot of stairs,” He pants and promptly plops to the floor. 

Jian Yi runs to his side, “Zheng Xi! What happened to your nose?” 

“That would be me.” He Tian mumbles from the side. 

Jian Yi glares at the other, now looking like he wants to fight. 

Zhang Xi shakes his head from the floor, “I punched him first.” 

“Oh so that’s how he woke up,” Guan Shan says, his voice hoarse. He hates how bitter he sounds but at this point, he doesn’t care.

He Tian shifts his attention to Guan Shan and his face softens, and he looks at the other with such apology that it takes Guan Shan’s breath away, “Red Head, I’m-” 

“Don’t.” Guan Shan interjects not wanting to hear it. He just wants to go home. 

Jian Yi must be a mind reader because he immediately hoists the faint Zhang Xi up by his waist and says, “We’re going home. This conversation is not done. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” 

“How do you know I’ll stay here? I might run away,” He Tian challenges. 

Jian Yi glances at Guan Shan, “Oh I know you won’t.” He lifts Zheng Xi, bridal style. 

He then smiles slyly and He Tian rolls his eyes, “You shouldn't be talking. Who are you carrying in your arms again?” 

Jian Yi shrugs, “I guess we both have someone keeping us to this place.” 

He flies away with Zheng Xi and his bat flies behind him, visibly annoyed and dissatisfied. 

Guan Shan would have flushed by the exchange if he was conscious enough to hear it. His eyes kept on drooping and it takes all of his self-control to not curl up into a ball and fall asleep. Thankfully He Tian is by his side and he quickly lifts the other up the same way Jian Yi lifted up Zheng Xi. 

“Not a damsel in distress,” Guan Shan mumbles sleepily. 

“I know,” He Tian sighs back. 

Guan Shan is lifted in the air, and he shivers as the cold breeze whirls past him. The silence between them as they are in the air and his sleepiness prompts Guan Shan to speak. 

“I know about the three wishes thing.” 

Guan Shan feels He Tian tense, “You do?” 

“Two more wishes and you go?” 

“Yeah, I will have to.” 

“Oh.”

“Are you going to make a wish?”

Guan Shan curls up against He Tian’s chest, “No.” 


	11. 11

The first thing that Guan Shan smells when he wakes up is the smell of something burning, more specifically eggs burning. Having been kidnapped by a demon the day before, this smell is not ideal to wake up to, but Guan Shan could think of worse things. He could be covered in his own blood. Or worse in He Tian’s blood. 

Guan Shan groggily gets up and washes his face. The memory of last night washes over him so he roughly dries his face with a towel. 

Guan Shan feels so lucky to be alive, he couldn’t  _ believe  _ he is still alive. As the smell of burning eggs grows intense, he quickly brushes his teeth and walks to the kitchen to see what would cause such a smell. 

The cause of the smell, not to Guan Shan’s surprise, is due to He Tian, Jian Yi and Zheng Xi’s collective effort in attempting to cook. 

Guan Shan sighs, “What are you guys doing here?” 

The bat whizzes past him while saying, “For the record, I told them not to do it”, and Guan Shan is so far from normality at the moment that it doesn’t even faze him. 

Jian Yi smiles apologetically, “We were trying to make you breakfast. Sorry for kidnapping you.” 

Guan Shan snorts at the sudden apology, “Yeah okay just walk away from the kitchen before you trigger the fire alarm.” 

Jian Yi smiles softly and walks towards the living room, He Tian ruffles Guan Shan’s hair and follows the other. Guan Shan glares at his retreating back. The bat decides to sleep upside down from the hook near the house’s entrance. 

“Well isn't this completely normal,” Guan Shan mumbles sarcastically as he throws away the burnt eggs. 

Zheng Xi leans against the kitchen counter, “It’s not so bad.” 

“I was kidnapped yesterday.” 

“Yeah sorry about that.” 

“Wasn’t your fault.” 

“Kinda was.” 

“How?” 

“Nevermind. I’m just glad you’re okay.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Why?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“Okay.” 

“When is your mom coming back?” 

“In about two days.” 

“Cool.” 

Thankfully Zheng Xi stays quiet after that, putting an end to their awkward conversation. He quietly watches Guan Shan prepare breakfast for two demons, two teenagers and one bat, who probably won’t eat anything and just growl at the eggs. 

* * *

Jian Yi is surprised to find that He Tian has followed him to the living room.

“Thought you would help your redhead cook.” 

He Tian shrugs as he slumps unto the couch, “We have to talk. Besides, I don’t help him cook I just stand there and try to aggravate him. His name is Guan Shan by the way.” 

Jian Yi smiles as he sits down beside He Tian, noticing how the other didn’t say anything about the words ‘ _ your  _ redhead’. 

“You must really like him huh?” 

He Tian shrugs. 

“He Tian-” 

“I don’t want to marry you.” 

Jian Yi rolls his eyes, “I know that idi-” 

“And I’m not coming back.” 

Jian Yi sighs, “I don’t want to go back either.” 

That takes He Tian by surprise, “Well… good.” 

“But we have to. If we don’t than hell would be torn apart in two.” 

“Don’t be dramatic.” 

“Have you met our fathers? They will start blaming each other for our disappearances and they would end up starting a civil war.” 

“What caused your change of heart?” He Tian suddenly asks, “You were always ready to marry me.” 

Jian Yi smirks, “Why? Are you disappointed?”

He Tian rolls his eyes, “Answer the question Jian Yi.” 

“I realized that I could have something more, something meaningful.”

“Zheng Xi,” He Tian states. 

Jian Yi buries his face in his hands, “I don’t know. I just know that I’m… not meant to be… with you.”

“Yeah, you're not.” 

“That’s why you ran away right?” Jian Yi looks back up at He Tian, “Because you knew that we weren’t meant for each other?” 

“Yeah, I have always been smarter than you. Someone had to make the sensible decision.” 

“By running away and having half of hell hunt you down?” 

“You and your familiar are hardly the half of hell.”

Jian Yi takes in a deep breath, ready for a rant, “Just because it is only us after you now doesn’t mean it's going to be like that forever. If I don’t go back soon, they will send more people up and those people would be less understanding. I can’t even imagine the chaos there, the prince of hell and the son of the second most powerful family in hell are both missing. The rebels are going to have a field day with all the commotion.” 

He Tian hates when Jian Yi rants, mainly because Jian Yi is usually right at those moments. 

He Tian rubs his eyes tiredly, “Fuck, the rebels... The castle is probably at the weakest right now. I wasn’t even thinking about them when I ran out.”

“And you won’t go back.” 

“Well you won’t either,” He Tian snaps back, accusingly. 

Jian Yi scrunches up his eyebrows in annoyance, “Don’t you think it's unfair of asking me to when you won’t?” 

“Technically I didn’t ask you to.” 

Jian Yi swallows back a nasty retort, realizing that it is not the time and place for a fight. Instead, he says, “Can you believe… both of us… refusing to leave Earth?” 

“I blame the beef stew,” He Tian mumbles, closing his eyes. 

“Yeah and the chef.” 

He Tian barely acknowledges that statement but his cheeks slightly turn red. Jian Yi notices and he smirks. Before he could inquire further Guan Shan and Zheng Xi walk into the room with their hands full of plates. 

Only then do the two demons register the delicious smell wafting around the house that they were too preoccupied to notice before. He Tian eyes snap open as his stomach growls. 

Jian Yi flails his arms in the air in delight, “Oh my god what a feast!” 

He Tian huffs and smacks Jian Yi across the head, “Stop being so extra.” 

“Zhhheennnnngg XXiiiii he hit me across the head!!” 

He Tian snorts, “So you’re relying on him to fight your battles now. Oh, you have sunk so low.” 

“Kids stop fighting,” Zheng Xi deadpans before Jian Yi could retort back. 

Guan Shan warily eyes how close He Tian and Jian Yi are sitting as he sets the food on the coffee table. Something cold settled in his stomach as he watched the two of them bicker so casually like they had years of closeness behind them. 

Zheng Xi settles on the floor and Jian Yi follows, sitting across the other, the coffee table in between them. He Tian sits down on the floor next to Jian Yi and Guan Shan sits across from him, barely meeting his eyes. 

“Lee!” Jian Yi suddenly screeches, causing Guan Shan to flinch. 

“Can you not be so loud on the morning?” He Tian complaints as he stuffs some fried egg into his mouth. 

The bat who was asleep zooms into the living room and Guan Shan thinks, _what a strange name to call a bat_. 

The bat, Lee, perches on Jian Yi’s shoulder and growls at the eggs. 

He Tian stares quite uncomfortably at Zheng Xi as the other eats. 

“What, is there something on my face?” Zheng Xi asks defensively, mouth full of rice. 

He Tian stares at his plate and picks up more of his egg, “Sorry.” 

“Oh my god, He Tian just apologized!” Jian Yi exclaims. 

“It’s alright, I punched you first,” Zheng Xi retorts, smiling softly. 

“What the fuck is with this cheesy atmosphere!” Guan Shan exclaims out of nowhere, causing everyone but He Tian, who was used to Guan Shan’s outbursts, to flinch. 

“It’s called having friends,” Zheng Xi retorts back, to which Guan Shan replies with a rude gesture. 

“By the way,” Zheng Xi starts as he swallows down a mouthful of rice, “How did He Tian know where Guan Shan was? He just sprang out of bed and jetted like he knew the exact location.” 

Jian Yi grins, “Excellent question my human. You see a demon and it’s master share this connection.” 

“Connection.” Guan Shan echoes bewildered.

“Yeah,” Jian Yi continues, “The stronger the bond between the two, the stronger the connection. Sometimes the connection is so strong that a master and a demon would be able to read each other’s minds.  

Guan Shan stares at Jian Yi, dumbfounded. Every embarrassing thought about He Tian crosses his mind and he tastes bile in his throat at the thought of He Tian knowing all of them. 

He glances at He Tian, his teeth gritted and his glance sharp. 

He Tian huffs in response, “Wish I could read your mind, then I could know why you're so aggravated all the time. Besides, that’s just some myth to scare demons from getting too close with their masters.” 

Guan Shan visibly relaxes. 

“Yeah,” Jian Yi continues, “But that doesn’t mean the connection thing is not real. How else would you have found him?” 

“Maybe you’re just predictable.”

Jian Yi huffs, “Shut up.” 

“Rooftop?”

“So nobody can see!” 

“See. Predictable.” 

“Wow you two must know each other well,” Guan Shan grumbles into his rice expecting no one to hear. Sadly for him, Zheng Xi does hear that side comment. 

“Yeah, of course they are. They’re engaged.” 

He Tian freezes. The bat that was falling asleep on Jian Yi’s shoulder flinches awake and cackles. 

“Zheng Xi!” Jian Yi exclaims. 

“What?” Zheng Xi says with a shrug, “I thought it was obvious even I figured it out.” 

Guan Shan feels something ugly uncoil in his stomach. He clenches his chopsticks in an effort to not show any obvious emotion in his face. 

_ Conceal don’t feel. Conceal, don’t feel.  _

He Tian stares at Guan Shan with an unreadable expression on his face. For a few moments nothing could be heard except for the deep cackles of the bat. 

“Don’t know why you ran away then,” Guan Shan manages to croak out, “he seems like a catch.” 

Before anyone could respond, the bat speaks out, “Of course he is, he’s the son of  the most powerful family in hell.” 

“Oh stop Lee,” Jian Yi retorts bashfully.

“Actually, second most powerful,” He Tian interjects quietly. 

“The royal family doesn't count,” the bat bites back.

“We were only engaged because our families wanted to become more powerful,” Jian Yi interjects quietly, “There are these rebels that are trying to overthrow the royal family, and our families figured that if they became one through our marriage, then the rebels would be easier to exterminate.” 

“Jian Yi’s family is powerful because of their weaponry,” He Tian continues while stirring the rice his bowl, “Their whole family is filled with expert blacksmiths and skilled warriors so with the royal family’s magic, we would be undefeated.” 

“They were okay with you two being male?” Zheng Xi asks curiously. 

“Nobody cares about that in hell. I don’t know why people care so much here,” Jian Yi retorts. 

After a few moments Jian Yi sets down his chopsticks and claps his hands together.

“Thank you for the meal Guan Shan,” he says, “Since you did all the cooking Zheng Xi and I will clean up.” 

“Actually,” Zheng Xi interjects, “I was with him while he was cooking.” 

“Yeah, but did you help?”Jian Yi counters. 

Zheng Xi shrugs sheepishly and Jian Yi grins, “That settles it,” he points at Guan Shan and He Tian, “You two go out and do something, and we’ll clean things up. Lee come with us, don’t disturb them.” 

He slyly winks to He Tian and Guan Shan pretends not to see. 

Lee grumbles or makes a noise that’s as similar to a grumble as a bat can make.

He Tian turns towards Guan Shan who has started to stare immensely at the table as Jian Yi and Zheng Xi take away the dishes. 

“Looks like we need to talk but who cares about communication right?” 

Guan Shan huffs, “We don’t even need to fucking communicate. I’m just your landlord asshole nothing else.” 

He Tian sighs, “Whatever, wanna go for a walk?” 

Guan Shan rolls his eyes at the suggestion.    


"C’mon RedHead it’s getting stuffy in here.”

Maybe it was the softness in the way He Tian said those words or maybe Guan Shan did feel stuffy inside because the redhead found himself nodding in agreement. 


	12. 12

Before he knew it Guan Shan finds himself outside. Everything seems still as they walk side by side, which made Guan Shan slightly on edge. Like something bad was waiting to happen. 

“I’m sorry about...what happened,” He Tian mumbles quietly, “I should have made sure that you didn’t get kidnapped.” 

“Yeah so maybe you shouldn’t sleep anymore because someone whisking me out the window didn’t wake you up.”

“Okay, you’re annoyed.” 

“Nice find genius.” 

“Look I’m sorry about everything okay? I’ll find a way to make it up to you.”

“Whatever. Is there any other surprises I should be wary about?” 

“...” 

Guan Shan rolled his eyes, “Whatever I don’t fucking care anymore. I’m going back inside.” 

Before Guan Shan could even turn around and walk back inside He Tian announces. “I have a brother.” 

The redhead looks at He Tian with pursed lips, “Would your brother try to kill me?” 

He Tian scowls, “Probably.” 

Guan Shan rubs his eyes tiredly, “Sometimes I wish I didn’t meet you.” 

He Tian flinches, softly he replies, “It’s not too late, two more wishes and I would be out of your life.” 

Guan Shan glares at the other in silence as if he was really considering it. But how could Guan Shan ever consider letting He Tian get away? He is way too invested to let him go this soon. He knew it was bad, he knew it was really bad to feel this way. Guan Shan’s life has never been easy, and it seems like he never wants it to be easy. 

After all, what’s harder than falling in love with the demon prince of hell? 

Guan Shan sighs and rubs his neck tiredly, “Whatever.” 

He turns away but He Tian catches him by the elbow and pulls him close. He Tian’s face is mere centimetres away from the other and he is looking so intently into the other’s eyes that Guan Shan wants so desperately to move away. But he can’t, he couldn’t even will himself to inch away, its as if He Tian had worked some demon magic unto the other. So Guan Shan decides to stare right back at him, his eyes determined to stay cold and void from emotion, but he’s not sure he succeeded. Because He Tian’s glance grows wide at the look in Guan Shan’s eyes. 

“I want so desperately to know what you are thinking,” He whispers softly, his voice deeper than usual.  

Guan Shan swallowed thickly as that tone causes shivers to run up his spine, “I don’t think you would want to know.” 

He hates how unsteady his voice sounds. 

“Oh no but I do,” He Tian mumbles, gently removing his hand from Guan Shan’s elbows and instead places it on his cheeks. His other hand remains by his side, sweaty and balled up in a fist. 

Guan Shan’s heart beats so hard and fast in his chest and his face is flushed. His breath is unsteady and his mouth feels dry. 

“Guan Shan,” He Tian starts to say gently, “You do know that humans and demons can’t be together right?” 

Guan Shan’s heart literally stops beating. 

Then He Tian’s lips crash onto the other’s. 

It wasn’t a pleasant kiss, or maybe it was. Guan Shan couldn’t tell because the whole time He Tian’s lips were crushed unto his he couldn’t stop thinking about He Tian’s words. 

_ You do know that humans and demons can’t be together right? _

_ You do know that humans and demons can’t be together right? _

_ You do  _

_ Know _

_ That humans and demons _

**_Can’t_ **

_ Be together _

_ Right? _

_ Right? _

Guan Shan shoves He Tian away and angrily wipes at his mouth. The kiss felt condescending, an insult to his feelings. It’s as if He Tian knew his inner turmoil and is now mocking him. He vaguely remembers Jian Yi’s words about a demon being able to read their master’s thoughts. 

“How fucking dare you?” 

Guan Shan walks away and doesn’t look back. 

* * *

Guan Shan doesn’t speak to He Tian for the rest of the day. He locks himself in his room and pokes around the Internet mindlessly. Jian Yi and Zheng Xi don’t bother him so either they left before he came back in, they noticed his foul mood or He Tian told them not to disturb him.

Guan Shan barely notices the sun even set. 

Around midnight He Tian starts knocking on his door. Guan Shan momentarily shifts his attention from the cat video he’s watching to the door. He briefly thinks about answering and then he remembers the kiss and how humiliated he felt. Guan Shan shifts his attention back to the video and turns the volume louder till all he can hear are the soft meows and purrs of kittens. The knocking stops. 

He Tian doesn’t knock again. 

Guan Shan ends up falling asleep in his chair, his face pressed onto his computer's keyboard. He wakes up tired, irritated and hungry. The worst combination of moods. 

He gently touches his cheek to feel if the keyboard left any imprints. The memory of He Tian touching his cheek flits through his mind. He feels like slapping himself. 

Annoyed he goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth and scrub his face. Both of which he did with extreme and unnecessary force. 

_ Why does my life have to be so difficult? _

The fire detector goes off and that’s when Guan Shan’s nose registers the smell of something burning. 

_ Can’t I just wake up one morning and not have something burn? _

He stomps angrily to the kitchen to see He Tian on a stool flinging a piece of cloth underneath a fire detector. The whole scene would have been funny if he was in a better mood. 

He Tian notices Guan Shan standing there with a very pissed off expression. 

“Oh good morning!” He says brightly, a bit too brightly to be natural. 

Guan Shan scoffs in response. 

“I was trying to cook breakfast.” 

Guan Shan walks over to the stove, sees the burnt eggs and then the burnt rice in the rice cooker and rolls his eyes. 

_ Who messes up the rice? _

He wordlessly throws it in the garbage and starts to cook, not even sparing He Tian a glance. 

As Guan Shan pours rice in the cooker, He Tian mumbles a soft apology. 

Guan Shan pretends he doesn’t hear it. He turns to the fridge to get some eggs. 

“I’m sorry about yesterday.” He Tian says again. 

Guan Shan shuts the fridge door loudly causing the demon to flinch.

“I fucked up shit, can we just forget it happened?” 

Guan Shan cracks the egg and watches it sizzle in the oil.  

“I misread the shit between us. I’m sorry.” 

Guan Shan flips the egg. 

He Tian sighs, “I’m going to Jian Yi’s house.” 

Guan Shan doesn’t turn around until he hears the entrance door slam shut. He stares at the doorway as if he expects He Tian to run back in. He Tian doesn’t.  

His eggs burn. 


	13. 13

He Tian is not back home by the time it turns dark. Guan Shan tries very very hard to not be worried. He absentmindedly stirs the pot of his beef stew as he occasionally glances at the entrance door.

_He should be fine._

_He’s a demon._

_With magic._

_He’s fine._

A thousand reasons why He Tian would be home late flashes through Guan Shan’s head. Not any of them good. Guan Shan’s grip on his wooden spoon tightens.

As Guan Shan turns off the stove and watches the beef stew sizzle, he hears a knock at the front door. Guan Shan stares at the door in contemplation.

He Tian has the house keys so he wouldn’t have knocked.

Guan Shan takes in a deep breath. He grabs the broomstick and heads towards the door.

He swings the door open, his broomstick ready.

“Wow, you look ridiculous.”

Guan Shan sighs in relief, “What the fuck Zheng Xi?”

Zheng Xi lets himself in, “Why did it take you so long to answer the door?”

“Don’t you know how to pick locks?”

Zheng Xi looks at him, offended, “I’m not a criminal, I don’t just pick everyone’s locks.”

“Okay, why are you here?” Guan Shan asks abruptly, cutting to the chase.

Zheng Xi shrugs, “He Tian told me to check up on you.”

Guan Shan pinches the bridge of his nose, “And why couldn't he come here himself?”

Zheng Xi shrugs again, “There was this package I think, that was sent from hell. Whatever was in it wasn’t good, Jian Yi and He Tian are still discussing what to do next.”

Guan Shan opens his mouth to ask more questions but Zheng Xi raises his hands up in surrender, “That’s all I know dude.”

Guan Shan stares at the beef stew on the table in silence and notices how it’s too much for a single person to consume. He drums his fingers on the counter as he comes to a decision, “Okay let’s go back to your place.”

“Uhhh, I don’t think that it’s a good idea.”

Guan Shan ignores him as he walks to the closet to take out his jacket and shoes.

“They told me to make sure you’re in one place.”

Guan Shan puts on his jacket and jams his feet into his shoes, “Last time I checked none of you are my parents.”

Zheng Xi doesn’t reply to that instead he stands by the doorway, blocking Guan Shan’s way.

“Move, Zheng Xi.”

Zheng Xi narrows his eyes, “Did you and He Tian fight?”

The redhead sighs, not knowing how that has to with anything, “None of your business.”

“He came to my house looking like someone kicked his puppy.”

Guan Shan swallows the guilt and scoffs, “I highly doubt that has anything to do with me.”

The other boy tilts his head in thought, “I don’t know if you’re stupid or in denial.”

Guan Shan huffs in irritation, “Are you going to move or should I make you move?”

Zheng Xi rolls his eyes, “I’m not afraid of you, you idiot. But I’m going to move because you are so fucking stubborn.”

Once Zheng Xi was out of the way Guan Shan flings the door open, and Zheng Xi, being the most dutiful guard dog he is, follows him out.

* * *

Guan Shan finds He Tian seated on the living room couch, his head practically knocking unto Jian Yi’s as they both seriously discuss something. Guan Shan tries hard to ignore the burn in his chest at the sight. He clears his throat.

The two demons look up startled.

“Sorry guys, he wouldn’t listen.” Zhang Xi explains.

He Tian stares at Guan Shan with pursed lips, “You shouldn’t be here.”

Guan Shan puts his hands on his hips and walks towards the other, “Well last time I checked you weren’t the boss of me.”

He Tian stands up and walks towards the other, his mouth formed into a frown, “You have no idea what’s going.”

“Well, then why don’t you tell me.”

“Hey, He Tian you should probably cal-”

“Shut up Jian Yi,” He Tian interrupts barely glancing at the other, his gaze fixated on Guan Shan, “You know what’s going on redhead, well today morning I got a nice little present from hell in the form of my brother’s decapitated head, so why don’t you go back home and be pissed about a kiss that didn’t mean anything.”  

Guan Shan barely felt the sting of the last statement, his mind still stuck on the words, brother, head and decapitated.  He opens his mouth to say something before he gets attacked by water droplets. He turns to the side to see Zheng Xi holding a cup over the carpet.

“My carpet was on fire.” He explains simply. He Tian growls at him.

“Okay,” Jian Yi says standing up, “You need to calm down He Tian before you set this house on fire.”

He Tian glares at Jian Yi, “Tell him to get out. I can’t think with him being here.”

Guan Shan felt the sting of that statement, but he couldn't think too much about that now, he clears his throat, “Would someone who's not about to set me on fire, clearly explain what is going on?”

Jian Yi sighs and runs his fingers through his hair, “The kingdom is weak without He Tian or me there, so the rebels are making their move. Their first act was assassinating He Tian’s brother. The royal family sent us the package of ...uh… you know… to encourage He Tian to come back.”

Guan Shan remains silent as he mulls over those words, He Tian’s eyes continue to bore into Guan Shan’s.  

“Firstly,” Guan Shan manages to choke out, “I’m sorry about your brother.”

He Tian looks away, “Redhead I-,” he starts to say but Guan Shan interrupts him.

“I don’t know why you guys are thinking about this, obviously at least one of you has to go back.”

Jian Yi huffs in slight annoyance, “Obviously, but I don’t want to go back-”

Guan Shan cuts him off, “Yeah I know,” he steps closer to He Tian whose avoiding his gaze, “But you need to.”

He Tian scoffs, “Didn't know you wanted me to go back that badly.”

“I don’t want you to go back.” He says simply.

He Tian finally looks at Guan Shan, “Then why…?”

Guan Shan scrunches up his eyebrows, “Because your whole kingdom is at stake.”

He Tian scowls and gently places his hand on Guan Shan’s arms, “If I go I won’t come back.”

Guan Shan’s heart stutters at the revelation, even though a part of him knew that would be the case.

He thinks about the kiss, about how annoyed he was the entire day, and hates himself a bit for wasting his time with He Tian by being pissed. He doesn’t want him to leave, but thinking about it rationally He Tian needs to leave. And Guan Shan doesn't want to be the reason why He Tian stays behind and allows his whole kingdom to fall. And when he leaves he won’t come back, Guan Shan figured that would be the case, that’s how his life works after all. He never gets to keep anything good in his life for that long.

Guan Shan looks away, “Then that’s that.”

He Tian removes the hand on the other’s arm and tiredly rubs his face, “You’re being ridiculous. You don’t want me to go, I don’t want to go back, so why are you telling me to go?”

“You don’t want to go?” Guan Shan says, his voice rising in volume, “That’s utter bullshit, you’re brother’s dead.  I can see it in your face how badly you want to go back, so don’t pretend to want to stay for me.”

Which is a lie, because though Guan Shan can see the guilt in the other’s face, there no hint of regret, or want to leave, but Guan Shan can’t be selfish.

“Oh so suddenly you're a psychic.” He Tian retorts his voice matching Guan Shan’s volume.

“I can’t ask you to stay!”

“Why not?”

Guan Shan opens his mouth but quickly shuts before he says something stupid like _because_ _I love you_.

He Tian stares at Guan Shan, waiting for a response, so when it doesn’t seem like he would get any, he whispers, “Why did you punch me when I kissed you?”

Guan Shan raises his eyebrows as if to say, really you want to talk about this right now?

He looks around and sees that Zheng Xi and Jian Yi had left in the middle of their fight.

He Tian crosses his arms, “Are you going to answer me or give me the silent treatment like yesterday?”

Guan Shan bristles at that comment, and decides… why not be honest for once?

“Because you did it right after you told me humans and demons can’t be with each other. You were mocking me.”

He Tian’s eyebrows scrunch up  in confusion, and he uncrosses his arms, “I wasn’t mocking you.”

Guan Shan sighs heavily, those words weigh him down. He didn’t want to think about what those words mean, because if he did, he was sure he wouldn’t let the other go. Both of them would live with that guilt.

“You need to go.”

“Guan Shan did you even hear wh-”

“Yeah I heard you, it’s really cold, I wish for a jacket.”

He Tian’s lips purses as he realizes what the other is doing, “You already have a jacket.”

“I wish for a jacket.” Guan Shan reiterates.

He Tian frowns but snaps his fingers. A black jacket, similar to the windbreakers sold at Nike’s, appears by Guan Shan’s feet. It was very much like something Guan Shan would wear, and Guan Shan’s mouth lifts at that.

“Guan Shan-” He Tian starts to say, but Guan Shan interrupts him again.

“You don’t need to come back, I’ll be fine.”

It was a lie but right now Guan Shan’s feelings don’t matter.

Guan Shan takes in a deep breath and He Tian looks at the other, slightly terrified and braces himself as if he awaiting a blow to his face.

“I wish for you to go home.”

He Tian takes in a deep breath and steps towards the other with the desperate need to touch the other. But he didn’t because he knew if he did, they would both crumble, “This is my home. You are m-”

“No,” Guan Shan interrupts, closing his eyes, stopping whatever He Tian was going to say, whatever that was going to make him wrap the other in a tight embrace and never let go.

“Your real home,” Guan Shan whispers, “I wish for you to go back home.”

Something choked and desperate escapes He Tian’s mouth and Guan Shan keeps his eyes closed.

When he opens them again, he’s gone.

Guan Shan slowly kneels to the floor and clutches unto the jacket that He Tian has granted him. He wraps it around himself. He takes in a deep breath and almost sobs at the scent. The jacket smells just like He Tian, like firewood burnt too long and midnight walks in the forest.

“Hey Guan Shan we were just in the kitchen-” Jian Yi stops at the sight in front of him, “Where’s He Tian?”

Guan Shan couldn’t help it.

For the first time, in a long time, he starts to cry.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this the last chapter? wouldn't i be the evilest person if it was XD  
> dw its not  
> its exam season right now so im supposed to be studying but i felt like writing more  
> wish me good luck on my exams ~  
> btw kudos and comments are much appreciated as it helps me feel more motivated to write  
> thanks for reading and please look forward to the next chapter :)


	14. 14

**_3 Weeks Later_ **

“Sweetheart,” Guan Shan’s mother says as he knocks on his door, “You want to make dinner tonight?”

Guan Shan curls up into a ball in his bed, his mind thinking about the number of assignments he has to finish, “I have stuff to do mom.”

“You haven’t made beef stew in so long,” his mother says sweetly, “I kind of miss it.”

Guan Shan swallows the lump that begins to form in his throat, “ I just don’t feel like making them anymore.”

His mother sighs, and knocks on his door, “Open up please.”

Guan Shan uncurls himself and sits up straight on his bed, “It’s open.”

His mother opens the door and stares at him with her hands on her hips, “What’s going on?”

Guan Shan scrunches his forehead in confusion, “What do you mean?”

“You haven’t been yourself the past few weeks.”

Guan Shan huffs, “I told you, mom, I’m fine.”

“We should ta-”

“No.”

“Okay, that’s fine.  I’m going to make dinner, it should be ready in an hour.”

Guan Shan nods and flops back on his bed.

“And Guan Shan, you need to wash that black jacket of yours, you have been wearing it for the past three weeks.”

Guan Shan hugs the jacket closer to himself and falls asleep.

* * *

Guan Shan wakes up to a familiar voice being heard from his kitchen. He groggily rubs his eyes as his mind tries to find the face to the voice.

_Loading…_

_Loading…._

_Loading…._

_Oh_

_Jian Yi._

Guan Shan practically leaps out of his bed and runs downstairs, because Jian Yi would come to his house for one reason and one reason only.

Jian Yi was seated in his kitchen, having a friendly conversation with Guan Shan’s mom, hearing the noise Guan Shan made while running downstairs he looks up to greet the other.

Guan Shan doesn't even let the other say a word, “You have heard from him haven’t you?”

“Do you want to go outside for a bit?” Jian Yi replies much to Guan Shan’s frustration.

His mom looks between the two of them in confusion, Jian Yi looks back at her with an apologetic smile.

Guan Shan flies out the door before his mother could even utter a word to him and Jian Yi sighs as he bows to his mother.

“I’m sorry for the intrusion.”

She shakes her head and softly smiles, “Don’t worry, just make sure he comes back in for dinner.”

Jian Yi takes a step outside and Guan Shan starts bombarding him with questions.

“What happened? Is he okay? What did he say? Is he coming back? Can he come back? Will he come back? Is-”

Jian Yi quickly covers the other’s mouth with his hand, “Please stop.”

Guan Shan, by reflex, spits in his hands and Jian Yi backs away with a yelp.

“Rude.”

“Tell me.”

“First of all your mom is an amazing person.”

Guan Shan scoffs, “Yeah, of course, she’s my mother.”

“And I feel greatly sorry for her to have you as her son.”

“For fucks sake Jian Yi, why are you stalling?”

“Why are you still wearing that black jacket?”

Guan Shan sends him a murderous glare, but Jian Yi doesn’t back down, “Your mother told me that you weren’t eating well.”

Guan Shan rolls his eyes, “What’s it to you?”

“He Tian will have my head if he sees you like this.”

“So he’s coming back?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“So he isn't coming back.”

“I didn’t say that either.”

“Jian Yi please.”

Jian Yi pauses at the desperation in the other’s tone and realizes how cruel he’s being, “Look I’m sorry. But I need you to know that this is not healthy.”

“What this?”

“This not eating stuff, wearing the jacket he magicked you all the time, barely going to school, yes Zheng Xi told me, and the last time you properly talked to Zheng Xi or me, before this, was the day he left.”

“What’s your point?”

“My point is that you need to stop moping around and waiting.”

“Shut the fuck up I’m not some teenage girl in a romance novel.”

“Then stop acting like it.”

“Fuck you, you would only know if Zheng Xi disappeared on you.”

Jian Yi takes in a deep breath and closes his eyes. Guan Shan waits, having the patience that he never knew he had.

“Just remember that he would be pissed if he ever saw you like this,” he says as he opens his eyes. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a note.

“From him.”

Guan Shan reaches over for the note but Jian Yi steps back.

“I will only give it to you if you promise to eat dinner.”

Guan Shan considers fighting the other, but hesitates remembering that Jian Yi is a literal demon.

“I promise.”

Jian Yi’s mouth lifts, “Remember a promise with a demon is binding.”

“Yes asshole, now give me it.”

Jian Yi hands over the note and disappears.

_Stupid fucking demon._

Guan Shan takes in a deep breath and hugs his jacket closer to him.

He uncrumples the note.

It was one sentence.

**I miss your beef stew.**

* * *

“I found a way to get Guan Shan to Hell,” Jian Yi says, barging into Zheng Xi’s and his room. Zheng Xi looks up from his math worksheets and raises his eyebrows.

“For the last time Jian Yi, we can’t kill him.”

Jian Yi rolls his eyes and jumps on the bed.

“I know! I know! I have a better way! Actually not better, like its not safer, cause it could result in death, but better than straight on killing him.”

Lee who is resting by the clothes hanger on the door flinches in his sleep at the sudden noise but doesn't wake.

Zheng Xi puts down his pencil, realizing that they are getting somewhere, “Okay but you need to slow down and lower your voice.  My mom’s not going to let you stay here much longer if you’re constantly this loud.”

“Come sit here,” Jian Yi says, lowering his voice in an attempt to sound seducing.

Zheng Xi scrunches up his nose, “You sound like a pervert.”

Jian Yi wiggles his eyebrows, “Only for you babe.”

“Ew stop or I’m going to make those wishes.”

Jian Yi puts his hand over his chest, “Ow my heart.”

“Heart is on the left side.”

Jian Yi moves his hands to the left and pretends someone shot him, “How could you say such a thing?”

Zheng Xi rolls his eyes and gets up. Jian Yi raises his eyebrows, “Join me?”

Zheng Xi flops on to the bed and mumbles, “Stop being so weird.” His words are muffled by the pillow but Jian Yi hears it nonetheless.

Jian Yi shifts his position and lies down next to him.

“It’s the blood moon in two weeks.”

“Hmmm.” Zheng Xi replies, turning over to face the other.

“The blood moon is when the veil between the other worlds and Earth is the weakest. It’s the best time to get a human to hell without certain death.”

“So security is the weakest that day.”

“Somewhat.”

“So is there some magic portal or…”

“I have to design a pentagram that is weak enough to not be able to tell that Guan Shan’s human but strong enough to take him to where he needs to be.”

“Great, how long would that take.”

“Normally months…”

“But we don’t have months.”

“No, we don’t.”

Zheng Xi sits up straight, “Well you better get working then.”

Jian Yi, groans, realizing the amount of headaches and sleepless nights this will take, “Guan Shan has great friends.”

“Yeah, he does. He needs great friends.”

“Yeah even though-”

“He’s a pain in the ass.”

Jian Yi grins, “Wow we even finish each other’s…”

“I’m not doing it.”

“Zheng Xi.”

“Sandwiches.”

Jian Yi laughs and it feels like sunshine on a windy day. Zheng Xi looks away, his heart is beating too fast and his cheeks feel like they are glowing.

“I knew I shouldn’t have let you watch Frozen.”

“Let it go ~” Jian Yi croons and he leans into the other, forcing Zheng Xi to look back at him.

“Please stop.”

Jian Yi shakes his head, “You’ll have to put up with this forever.”

“You won’t leave?”

“No.”

“Good.”

Jian Yi smiles at the lightness in the other’s tone. He resists the urge to pull the other closer and meet their lips.

After all, they have all the time in the world for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys thanks so much for the comments + kudos, i appreciate each one  
> also i would like if you guys could check out this wattpad story:  
> [The Angel and The Grim Reaper](https://my.w.tt/5gr8CXb1cT)  
> 


End file.
